Camp Disney
by DisneyChannelLover
Summary: After Camp Rock comes to an end thanks to Camp Star; the gang of Camp Rock comes up with a new camp named Camp Disney! Join the Ross kids as they are sent to Camp Disney instead of Camp Kikiwaka and read as they get into all kinds of crazy situations with your favorite Disney characters all over the world! Full summary inside.(Multi-Show & Movie Crossover)(Many Show Pairings).
1. Arriving to Camp Disney

Camp Disney - A Fanfiction Crossover...

 **A/N - Well, this is a new story! Yeah! Anyway; I've had this idea for a long while and have been wanting to write it and now I finally am! So I hope you all enjoy this and like it :)**

 **Note:** This is an AU Universe!

This AU Universe will include characters from all kinds of Disney tv shows and movies from past to present.

If you want a certain show/movie to be added into this story please feel free to pm me or leave it in a review! I am always open for new ideas!

Also; this story may contain musical numbers. **(this is possible; I still haven't decided yet)**

It will also have shipping couples (romance) and other pairings. If you want to see a certain couple be together **(within the same age)** , please pm me or leave it in a review.

Lastly; this story will have all kinds of genera from romance, to friendship, to family, to adventure! So please; I hope you enjoy this story!

Finally; I own nothing from the magical universe that is Disney! So read on, enjoy and please feel free to pm me if you have any questions!

 **Summary:** After Camp Rock comes to an end thanks to Camp Star; the gang of Camp Rock comes up with a new camp named Camp Disney! Join the Ross kids as they are sent to Camp Disney instead of Camp Kikiwaka and read as they get into all kinds of crazy situations with your favorite Disney characters from characters all over the world! With camp fires, singing, romance and more; join the Rosses as they learn that sometimes even family can come from the least people you would expect it to come from! (Rated T in case).

* * *

Chapter 1

Arriving to Camp Disney

The sun was out, bright, shining and warm. A breeze blew across the partly cloudy sky and the nature around Camp Disney was peaceful and relaxing.

At least...it was until a stretched black limo pulled up into the driveway and three very different kids climbed out it.

When the three kids climbed out of the limo, they grabbed their bags, closed the trunk and began to head towards the camp grounds where they would be staying.

Upon arriving to the camp grounds, the three kids came up to one of the worker's.

"Excuse me sir; can you have these delivered to my room!?" Emma Ross (one of the three kids) asked as she dropped all of her bags on the ground.

"That would be depending on what type of camp you think I'm running." A man about as tall as Emma stated with a grin to himself. Instantly he held out his hand, "Mr. Brown - " He introduced as Emma took is nervously and shook it. " - Runner of Camp Disney; head of Camp counselors and former ex-host of Camp Rock." Mr. Brown finished as the three kids eyed him.

"Former?" Zuri Ross (another one of the three) asked with confusion.

"Yes; it is indeed a long tragic tale..." Mr. Brown stated he sighed in memory. "But; there's no reason to live in the past, today is a new day, a new camp and were gonna make the best of it." Mr. Brown finished as he placed his hands on hips and smiled.

"Right..." Ravi Ross (the last of the three) began with his Indian accent. "...Anyway; I'm Ravi Ross at your service." Ravi introduced as he and Mr. Brown shook hands.

"Oh! - " Mr. Brown stated as he came to realization. " – You're my last campers to come! The Rosses; now I remember you." Mr. Brown stated as he eyed the three children. "Weren't there supposed to be four of you?" Mr. Brown questioned as he raised an eyebrow at them.

"Our brother Luke got stuck in summer school." Zuri explained as she, Ravi and Emma nodded their heads. "Probably because he can't spell either of those words." Zuri finished as Mr. Brown eyed them with a concerned look.

"I see..." Mr. Brown stated with disappointment in his voice. "...Either way; we will make the best - " Mr. Brown began only to be stopped when he noticed a giant sized lizard next to Ravi. " - What is that!?" Mr. Brown questioned with worry as he pointed to the reptile.

"Oh that?" Emma questioned as she pointed at the lizard. "That's just Ravi's giant pet lizard Mrs. Kipling." Emma explained as Zuri and Ravi nodded in agreement.

" - And I assure you that the odds of her eating any campers are very remote." Ravi explained as he watched the look on Mr. Brown's face.

"I would still hide the bite sized kids." Zuri pointed out as Ravi sent her a look.

"Nice to know." Mr. Brown stated with a shrug before sighing and looking in front of him in thought. "If only that was on the top five weirdest things to occur in this place list, but it's not." Mr. Brown stated as the three Ross kids looked at him in surprise and confusion. "Now come on! Let's go get you three checked in with my top camp counselor Mitchie." Mr. Brown finished with a smile.

So; together the four camp members walked across the camp grounds to get to their destination. As they walked on, the three Ross kids could see that this camp was going to be unlike any other camp they have even heard of. Around them, kids of all ages were walking around, chatting, dancing, signing, and just plain hanging out. Many kids were also doing some of the camp activities and from what the Ross kids could see there were all kinds of activities. On the lake kids were fishing, parasailing, water-skiing and zip-lining. At the camp fire, kids were hanging, making food, telling stories and even singing camp songs. To the Ross kids; this looked like it was going to be a new type of paradise for them and honestly they couldn't help but have different feelings about it. While having different feelings about all the things they were seeing, neither one of the Ross kids even noticed that they arrived to the main cabin. Upon arriving inside, they were taken straight to the check in counter.

"Well, here we are; the check in counter." Mr. Brown began with a smile once they arrived to their destination. "Mitchie here will help you get your room assignments and show you around." Mr. Brown finished as the three Ross kids eyed the girl standing in front of them. Mitchie was about Emma's height, with long brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a red top, blue jeans and a pair of tennis-shoes. In her hand was a clip board, a camp counsel hat was on her head and a smile was on her face. All three Ross kids waved to her and she waved back. "Alright! I'll leave you four to it." Mr. Brown exclaimed with a smile. "Now if you excuse me, I need to go checkup on dinner, remember it's at five o' clock." Mr. Brown finished as he turned and walked away with a smile.

As he walked away a small silence began to form until Mitchie broke it. "Hi! I'm Mitchie Torres! Welcome to Camp Disney! You must be the Ross kids; am I right!?" Mitchie asked with a smile as she shook their hands.

"Yup; that's us!" Zuri replied with a smile as she finished shaking Mitchie's hand.

"Awesome! We look forward to getting to know you guys along with everyone else! We also hope you enjoy your stay here at Camp Disney." Mitchie began with a smile as she grabbed a few pieces of papers from another girl sitting at the check in counter behind her. When she got the paper's she handed them to each of the Ross kids. "Now; these are your cabin assignments, activity times, meal schedules and other information about the camp." Mitchie continued to explain. "Now; are there any questions before we get you settled in?" Mitchie asked with interest.

"Um - Just two." Emma began as everyone eyed her. "Why is this place called Camp Disney? And what did he mean by former ex-host of Camp Rock?" Emma questioned with interest.

"Well - " Mitchie began as she sighed and frowned slightly. " - Camp Rock was the name of the last camp Mr. Brown ran and all of us councilors went to it. But, because of the camp wars; we had to give up the camp and shut it down because we lost. Camp Star stayed and Camp Rock left. Thus making Mr. Brown very devastated." Mitchie explained as the Ross kids eyed her with thought. "So; in order to cheer him up, we (the councilors) called a meeting and made a deal. The deal was to encourage Mr. Brown to open a new camp in a new state where anyone who is anyone could come if they wanted to. Luckily for us, he agreed. Instantly we got to work! During our work, we came up with the name Camp Disney because Disney is magical, special, unique and encouraging. At our camp; we want everyone to be inspired, feel magical, be unique, encouraged, and themselves. In the end, we chose to put Disney in the name. Thus, creating Camp Disney." Mitchie finished.

"Okay; that makes sense." Emma stated with a smile as Zuri and Ravi nodded.

"Great!" Mitchie stated as she clapped her hands together and smiled as well. "Now that we've gone over that, are you guys ready to go meet your new Cabin mates?" Mitchie questioned with hope.

"You bet we are!" Ravi stated with a smile as Emma and Zuri nodded in agreement.

"Awesome! – "Mitchie replied with a grin. "– Now; if you follow me, I'll take you to your cabins." Mitchie finished with happiness.

Just like that the three Ross kids turned and began to follow Mitchie out of the main cabin. As they walked out of the cabin, Mitchie began to explain each area as they made their way towards their new destination. By the time they reached their new destination; Mitchie and the Ross kids had gone over everything about the camp. So; upon arriving to the camper's cabin's; the group was ready to go their separate ways and meet their new roommates for the summer. Yup; everything was going really well so far, and to the Ross kids; it seemed like this camp idea, may not that bad.

"Welcome; to your new homes for the summer." Mitchie introduced as soon as they walked up to the cabins. "Emma and Zuri; you'll be staying in the Woodchuck cabin and Ravi; you'll be staying in the Grizzly cabin." Mitchie finished explaining as she gestured to each cabin. Luckily for them; the two cabins were right across from one another.

"Sound cool." Ravi stated with a smile. "When do we get to meet our cabin mates?" Ravi asked with interest.

"Right now." Mitchie explained with a smile. "In fact; you three can go a head and get settled in. I'm going to go and see if Mr. Brown needs any help." Mitchie continued as the Ross kids nodded in understandment. "Now; if you need any help; feel free to ask me or another camp counselor and don't be afraid to ask you cabin supervisors as well." Mitchie stated. "So; if you excuse me, I am going to see what else needs done and leave you three to settle in. Please, enjoy your stay here at Camp Disney and see you soon at five o' clock." Mitchie finished as she waved goodbye.

The Ross kids watched as Mitchie turned and left. As soon as Mitchie was out of sight, Emma turned towards Ravi and Zuri. "Am I the only one think she was a little too peppy!?"

"I think it's great that she is! She seems like a really cool person." Zuri stated as Ravi nodded in agreement.

"Me too! She seems like the type of person who will do anything to help you enjoy the stay." Ravi commented as he smiled.

"Whatever - " Emma stated as she sighed slightly. " - Are we ready to meet our cabin mates and start camp?" Emma wondered with interest as she eyed her siblings.

"You bet! - " Zuri stated with a smile. " - Let's go!" Zuri finished as she grabbed her bags then Emma's hand and began to drag Emma towards their cabin.

Ravi smiled as he watched his siblings go to their cabin. When they made it up to the steps; he turned, grabbed his own bags and began to head towards his own cabin; ready to meet his roommates...

* * *

 **A/N - Well, there was chapter one! Yeah! How was it? Good? Bad? Should I continue? What do you think of the idea?**

 **Anyway; thanks so much for reading I really hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Now please; remember; if there's an idea you have or a show or movie you would like to see in this fic from Disney feel free to pm me or leave it in your reviews! I would love to hear you're thoughts and see what I can do to make it happen!**

 **Well, thank so much again for reading! Please remember to review! Also chapter two of Camp Disney will be up soon!**

 **With all my love to you! Until next chapter :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	2. Meeting the Roommates

Camp Disney – A Fanfiction Crossover…

 **A/N – Well here is chapter two! Wow thank you so much for the reviews from the first chapter it means the world to me! So; because of the reviews I am updating this once more! Anyway; a bit happens in this chapter but I'm not gonna give anything away lol. Well, I am on a roll with this right now, a second update within the same week! I can't promise two updates every week, I will try to update at least once a week, I have a very busy weekday schedule and sometimes have trouble with getting to write! So; I wanted to let you know and hope you will be patient with me and still like the story! Now that I got that explained, I now give you chapter two of Camp Disney! Please, enjoy!**

 **Without anything else to say; I own nothing from the fabulous world of Disney! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Previously on Camp Disney**

 _"What are we waiting for!?" Zuri questioned with interest once Mitchie was out of sight. "Let's go meet our cabin mates!" Zuri finished with a smile as she grabbed Emma's hand and began to drag her away._

 _This had left Ravi to stare after his siblings in surprise. Yet, he smiled when he watched the two of them walk up the steps of their cabin. Once they were out of sight, he grabbed his bags, smiled even wider, turned and began to head towards his own cabin, ready to meet his fellow campers…_

* * *

Chapter 2

Meeting the Roommates

Emma and Zuri Ross were the first to enter their cabins and when they did, they were greeted by an odd sight. In front of them, one part of the room was decorated with graffiti while another wall was decorated with pictures, posters and lights. Before them stood six beds and a small dog house. Together, the two Ross kids eyed one another as they noticed that another side of the wall was decorated with handmade items and nature. Both girls advanced into the room.

"Hello! – "Emma called as she and Zuri walked over to the two empty beds claiming it as theirs. "– Is anyone here!?" Emma questioned as she and Zuri looked around the room.

"I guess not." Zuri replied as she frowned a little.

"Well, at least that gives some time to unpack." Emma finished as Zuri nodded in agreement.

So; the two instantly started to unpack their things and get to work setting up their side of the room. As they unpacked, Emma plugged in her iPhone and started playing some music. After about ten minutes of working; Emma made it to her bed and went to work on setting it up. Yet, when she pulled the old camp sheets off her bed, she was meet with a surprise, screamed, and jumped on Zuri's bed.

"AHHH! GIANT RAT!" Emma yelled as she pointed to her bed.

As she pointed to her bed, the two girls were greeted with a surprise voice. "Hey – "The surprised voice stated as both girls jumped and turn to face the voice. There; they came face to face with a girl who was taller than Zuri, but shorter then Emma. She had long straight brown hair, brown eyes and she was dressed like a tom-boy. "– Diesel isn't a giant rat! He's my dog." The girl explained.

Emma and Zuri exchanged looks as they watched the girl walk over to Emma's bed and grab the dog. Climbing off the bed, Emma frowned as she walked back over to her bed.

"Well, whatever that thing is; I would appreciate it if you would keep that thing away from me and my things." Emma stated as the odd girl eyed her with a death glare.

"It's not a thing; it's a dog and his name is Diesel." The girl explained as she let the dog go and the three watched as the dog went over to its food bowl and began to eat its food. "– And my name is Cyd, Cyd Ripley." Cyd introduced as she held out her hand. She frowned when Emma eyed her and stepped back a few feet.

"Right…" Emma replied as she sighed. "I'm Emma Ross and this is my sister Zuri." Emma introduced as she watched as Zuri walked up to Cyd and shake hands.

"Nice to meet you." Zuri explained with a smile. "I look forward to getting to know you." Zuri continued with a grin as she leaned forward towards Cyd. "For what's it worth; I think Diesel and I are going to get along really well." Zuri stated as she and Cyd laughed slightly.

"Sounds awesome." Cyd finished as she and Zuri stopped shaking hands. "Anyway; sorry about not being here when you guys came in, Lou was showing Shelby, Teddy and I around. She figured it would be best for us to get use to the camp so we could help you when you arrived." Cyd explained.

"Cool." Zuri stated with a smile.

"Um; excuse me! – "Emma stated as she held up hand making the two girls turn towards her. "– Who are Shelby, Teddy and Lou?" Emma questioned with interest.

"Oh; well, Lou is the head supervisor of this cabin, Shelby Marcus is my best friend and Teddy Duncan is just another camper that's staying with us in this cabin." Cyd finished explaining as she smiled.

"I see." Emma replied simply. "Well, if their anything like you; I can assume that this is indeed, going to be an interesting summer…" Emma finished as Cyd frowned and eyed her with a death glare.

Yup; things were defiantly going to be interesting for sure…

…

Meanwhile, back with Ravi, he was heading into his cabin as well. Once he opened the door, he was greeted with a different view then his sisters. In front of him, his four roommates sat around in positions and the room was decorated nicely and orderly. Ravi was the first to speak.

"Hello fellow cabin mates! – "Ravi stated with a grin as everyone looked at him when he and Mrs. Kipling entered the room. "– I'm Ravi Ross and I'm super excited to be here, meet all of you and enjoy my summer here at camp." Ravi finished as he smiled looked around at everyone.

"Hi – "One of the boys started to greet as he walked up to Ravi. The first thing Ravi had noticed was that this boy was tall, not just any type of tall, but he was about as tall as Ravi's sister Emma. The boy had green eyes, brown hair and he was wearing a plain blue t-shirt, jeans and tennis-shoes. "– I'm Lucas Friar, nice to meet you." Lucas introduced as he held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you." Ravi stated as he shook Lucas's hand.

"– Over there we have, Xander our cabin supervisor – "Lucas began to introduce as he pointed to a boy with green eyes and brown hair. The boy was in a camp counselor outfit and he was holding a guitar in his hands. He only stopped playing to wave at Ravi. "– Logan Watson – "Lucas continued as he pointed to a boy with brown hair and brown eyes. Logan waved to Ravi as well. "– Farkle Minkus." Lucas explained once more as he pointed to a kid with dark brown hair and blue eyes. Upon hearing his name, Farkle stopped what he was doing and waved to Ravi. Ravi waved back. "– And our last member, Jorge." Lucas finished with a smile as he turned to introduce him, only to find Jorge not around. "Hey – where's Jorge!?" Lucas questioned with interest as he eyed everyone in the cabin.

"Oh; he went to explore the camp grounds." Xander explained with a smile before he frowned. "But, now that I think about it, I probably shouldn't have let him wonder around by himself…." Xander began as everyone looked at him. "Meh, I'm sure he's fine." Xander stated as everyone groaned.

"Dude! – "Lucas complained as he eyed Xander.

"What!?" Xander questioned as Lucas groaned and rolled his eyes. However; he didn't pay much more attention to Xander because he shook his head and turned back to Ravi with a smile.

"Anyway; welcome to the Grizzlies cabin!" Lucas stated with a smile. "That bed, right over there is where you'll be staying." Lucas explained as he pointed to an empty bed on the far right side of the room.

"Oh thank you." Ravi stated as Lucas nodded, the other's went back about their business as Ravi grabbed his bags and made his way over to his new bed. When he arrived to his new bed, he noticed the lizard play pen set up next to it. "– And goodie! They even have Mrs. Kipling's area all set up; how sweet." Ravi finished as everyone eyed him and the lizard. They all watched as the lizard made its way into the play area. When it crawled into the pen; Xander broke the silence.

"Sooo that's why we have a play pen in here." Xander stated as everyone eyed him funny again. "I thought we were just getting a really weird kid." Xander finished.

Everyone groaned and threw pillows at him when he finished talking. At this; Ravi couldn't help but smile. This was defiantly going to be an interesting summer…

* * *

 **A/N - Well there was chapter two! What do you think? Good? Bad? Should I continue? Think the Ross kids will get along with their new roommates? What did you think of the interactions? I hope I was able to keep everyone in character! I tried my best! Well, thanks so much for reading it means the world to me! So; chapter three will be up soon and again thanks so much for reading and please remember to review! I would love to hear your thoughts! Well, until next chapter :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	3. Camp Dinner

Camp Disney – A Fanfiction Crossover…

 **A/N - Well, here is chapter three! Wow thanks so much for all the reviews from the last chapter it means so much to me! So; I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. For some reason I had writer's block with this but got over and got it written. Now; this isn't my best chapter or my best written but it does help move the story along so I am happy with it :)**

 **Anyway; a bit happens so I'm going to just let you read on and enjoy chapter three!**

 **Well without saying anything else I own nothing from the world of Disney! So again, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Previously on Camp Disney….**

 _"Sooo that's why we have a play pen in here." Xander stated as everyone eyed him funny again. "I thought we were just getting a really weird kid." Xander finished._

 _Everyone groaned and threw pillows at him when he finished talking. At this; Ravi couldn't help but smile. This was defiantly going to be an interesting summer…_

* * *

Chapter 3

Camp Dinner

Night came quicker for the three Ross kids then they thought it would. After a long emotional day of moving into their cabins, meeting their fellow cabin mates and touring the camp grounds, it was finally time to start acting like a true camper. So; when dinner time came at five o' clock, all campers headed down towards the mess hall for their first night together. When they arrived, everyone settled in.

As everyone settled in, Emma and Zuri had managed to find Cyd. When they found her; they saw that she was accompanied by two other girls. One girl had blonde hair and blue eyes while the other had dark brown hair and brown eyes. Instantly; when they came up to the three girls, the greeted them.

"Hey; Cyd." Zuri stated with a smile as she waved to the girl.

Cyd along with the two other girls turned and greeted them. "Hey Zuri! – "Cyd stated with a smile as she waved at her. She was less enthusiasm with Emma. "Hi Emma…" Cyd trailed slightly as she waved a little. The two Ross kids noticed the two random girls with Cyd eye one another.

"Hi…" Emma stated back with a slight frown before he moved over to the girl with dark brown hair and brown eyes. "Hello; I'm Emma Ross." Emma introduced as the older girl smiled and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you Emma! I'm Lou, you're cabins head supervisor." Lou stated with excitement. She then turned to Cyd and the other blonde girl. "Cyd told us a lot about you two. I can't wait to get to know you! – "Lou finished with a grin before gesturing to the other girl. "– Emma, Zuri; this is another one of our roommates Shelby Marcus." Lou introduced as Shelby smiled and waved them.

"Hi! – "Shelby stated instantly as she held out a hand to shake theirs. Emma and Zuri each took a turn to shake her hand. "It's nice to meet you! I love meeting new people; new people are soon to be friends and soon to be friends are soon to be adventures! I'm rambling to much? Aren't I?" Shelby questioned as she shook Zuri's hand but eyed Cyd who nodded in agreement. "Right…sorry…"

"It's cool." Zuri stated with a smile as the two stopped shaking hands. Zuri looked around the room before breaking the odd silence that started to form around. "So guys; anyone know what's going on around here?" Zuri asked with confusion as everyone eyed her. "Like; is there a reason were waiting?"

"Oh! – "Lou stated with a grin. "– Yeah; before we eat on the first night of camp; Mr. Brown always makes special announcements. You know; to let us know what's going on for the year." Lou finished.

"I see." Zuri replied with a smile also. "Well, whatever he has to say – "Zuri began to say only to be interrupted by the sound of the whole Mess Hall breaking into cheers and clapping.

Before their eyes; Mr. Brown was indeed walking onto the stage that was on the far left side of the room. When he stood in the middle of the stage everyone began to cheer even loudly. Yet, the sound of the crowd cheering soon began to die down as Mr. Brown waved his hand for the room to go quiet.

As soon as the room went quiet, he began to speak.

"Welcome! – "Mr. Brown began as he smiled widely. "– To another year of CAMP DISNEY!" Mr. Brown finished as he shouted the two last words. Instantly the whole Mess Hall started cheering again. Of course, he waited for them to be cheering before he spoke some more. "Now; this year at Camp Disney things are going to be a little different." Mr. Brown began to explain. "Normally; at the end of the year we celebrate this camp by doing a final jam. But this year, instead of a final jam we are going to celebrate Camp Disney by an end of the Bon Fire." Mr. Brown explained as everyone looked at him in shock and surprise. "Now; I know this is a sudden change, but more information will be given about the end of the summer Bon Fire later." Mr. Brown finished with a smile. "Meanwhile, tomorrow is Open Mic Night and after tomorrow the real camp time will start." Mr. Brown stated as everyone cheered slightly this time. "So; Returning and new Campers; get ready for a whole summer of fun!"

Just like that, the Mess Hall broke out into final cheers as Mr. Brown smiled, waved and left the stage.

When, he did leave the stage, everyone started to get called for dinner and Emma broke the silence.

"So; what did he mean by not doing the Final Jam and now doing a Bon Fire?" Emma asked with interest as she, Zuri, Lou, Shelby and Cyd all got called to go up and get food.

"Well, we use to do the Final Jam because it was something he brought over from when he owned Camp Rock." Lou explained as Emma nodded in understandment. "But, we had to change it to a Bon Fire because the people who are in charge of Mr. Brown had him shut down the Final Jam because he couldn't copy what he did from his other camp since he lost that camp fair and square they say." Lou explained as they grabbed trays and began to get food. "But honestly; Camp Star just doesn't want him to make a comeback and honestly it's all really stupid and unfair." Lou finished with a frown.

"I see..." Emma stated with a sigh. "What's gonna happen at this end of the summer Bon Fire then?" Emma questioned with interest.

"I don't know; we haven't talked to much about it yet." Lou replied simply. "We'll probably just hang around the camp fire, sing songs, and roast marshmallows and hotdogs." Lou finished once more.

"Makes sense." Emma stated as she reached for serving spoon. However, when she went to reach for a serving spoon she accidently bumped into someone else who was reaching for the same spoon.

"Oops – sorry – "Both Emma and the mysterious person apologized before they looked up at one another. Once they looked up at one another, they both stopped and stared at one another. Emma stared because she couldn't help it. In front of her, was a super cute boy with brown hair and brown eyes. Instantly the two started to talk at the same time again. "It was my fault." Both had said before laughing slightly. "No; it was mine." The two finished as they laughed again and smiled.

"Can we agree that it was both of our fault?" Emma asked with hope as she smiled at the boy.

"Sounds fair to me." The boy commented with a grin as he held out his hand. "Xander, Xander McCormick." Xander introduced as Emma took his hand and shook it.

"Emma, Emma Ross." Emma introduced as the two shook hands.

"Emma, what a beautiful name." Xander stated with a smile, while Emma blushed.

"Thanks." Emma replied slightly as an awkward silence came over the two.

"Maybe I'll see you around?" Xander asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Defiantly." Emma answered with a smile.

"See you then?" Xander asked as Emma nodded.

Soon, Xander turned and left leaving Emma to mentally slap herself for feeling like an idiot in front of the cute boy. When she made sure he was out of ear shot, Emma turned to go to her table only to find Zuri, Lou, Shelby and Cyd standing in front of her. It was obvious they had seen the exchanged.

"Girl; you've got it bad." Zuri stated with a smile as the other three nodded while Emma frowned.

"Was it that obvious?" Emma questioned with a sigh.

"Obvious!? It was like Cyd trying to hide her crush on Naldo in fourth grade." Shelby stated as Cyd her in the shoulder with her hand.

"Shelby!" Cyd stated as Shelby rolled her eyes playfully and smiled.

"Well, it was." Shelby finished as she smiled at her three roommates.

A five second silence formed before Emma broke it. "Great, he probably doesn't even like me because I acted like a total idiot in front of him." Emma finished with a frown.

"Puh-lees, with the way you two were acting; there's total chemistry." Lou finished as Shelby, Cyd and Zuri nodded in agreement. "Now come on! – "Lou began with excitement. "– Let's go eat, because afterwards, I am going to make you four along with Teddy an honorary Woodchuck." Lou finished.

"Oh; joy…" Emma finished with slight enthusiasms.

Yet, before she could get out of it, Lou was dragging her and the others to their table. So; while the girls eat Emma couldn't help but allow her thoughts to go back to Xander. As she thought about him, she thought that maybe this whole camp thing; wouldn't be a bad idea after all…

* * *

 **A/N - Well, there was chapter three! How was it? Good? Bad? Should I continue? What do you think of Emma and Xander? Who else would you want to see together? Anyway; there is chapter three! So; thanks so much for reading! I hope it turned out okay and made sense. I tried to make it good for you guys.**

 **Now; in the next chapter there will be a little time skip to the next morning. Just giving you a heads up.**

 **Without much to say; thanks so much for reading and please remember to review! I would love to hear your thoughts! Thanks for reading! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	4. First Day Acitivties

Camp Disney – A Fanfiction Crossover…

 **A/N – Well, here is chapter four! Wow; thanks so much for all the reviews from the last chapter it means the world to me! Because of it, I am continuing to update this fanfic! Anyway; I want to first say that not a lot happens in this chapter and I want to apologize for the shortness of this chapter. For some reason; the last two chapters I have been having writer's block and right now these are sort of just filler chapters to help move the story on. So yeah; I hope this works for you guys always and I hope you like it! :)**

 **Don't worry though; I promise there will eventually be a story line; I have a few ideas on what to do! So please, bare with me!**

 **So; without sayin much; I own nothing from the magical world of Disney Channel. (I wish I did XD) So; thanks and please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4

First Day Activities

When the sun rose the next morning; all the campers had been woken at the same time. Getting up and ready; each camper soon made their way to the Mess Hall for an early breakfast. As soon as breakfast was over, each supervisor and counselor made it to their mandatory activates.

Soon enough; each Ross kid had made it to their cabin groups activity for the morning. Emma and Zuri along with the rest of the Woodchucks had Archery while Ravi and the Grizzly's had Canoeing.

During Emma and Zuri's archery the two girls had figured out that the both of them were better at the sport then they had thought they were. As they worked on the sport the two got to spend some quality time with one another while getting to know their cabin mates.

Meanwhile; Ravi was getting to bond with his cabin mates as well. As the group canoed around the lake of Camp Disney; Xander had brought his guitar along and played a few tunes. Together the group of cabin mates sang songs, talked and told stories. So; they were having a good time as well.

Yet, the morning activity seemed to go by faster for everyone then they had hoped it would. Once they got done and placed everything back where it belonged; the two cabins went to the Mess Hall for lunch. This time though; when both cabins went to lunch, they sat together at the same table.

"So guys – "Lou began as soon as the group sat down with their lunches. "– Did you know that Mr. Brown is thinking of letting the camp have a family picnic?" Lou asked as everyone eyed her.

"He is!?" Emma asked with a smile and hope as Lou nodded.

"Yeah; he was saying something about it at the meeting yesterday." Lou continued to explain with a smile. "All families are welcomed and there will be food, family activities and it's going to give kids a chance to show their parents what compliments they made here at Camp Disney." Lou finished.

"Wow that sounds awesome!" Zuri stated with a smirk. "– And I don't say that about a lot of things." Zuri finished as she let out a small laugh while Emma playfully rolled her eyes.

"Do you know when this family picnic will be?" Emma asked with interest. "I want to know when I get a chance to see my mom and dad. I do miss them already." Emma finished with a sigh.

"It's going to happen pretty soon." Xander replied with a smile. "Mr. Brown said that if he does go through with it will be at the beginning of next month. He wants it to happen before the end of the year bon fire." Xander finished as the three Ross kids grinned at one another.

"I'm cool with that." Zuri stated. "Just let us know when it's official, will ya?" Zuri asked with hope.

"Sure thing." Lou finished as the two girls smiled at one another.

When the group got done eating their lunches; they began to head back to their first day schedule. This afternoon, Emma and Zuri had Survival 101 while Ravi had Archery. As they went their separate ways with their cabins; the three siblings soon found their cabin joined by a different cabin.

Emma and Zuri were surprised at first that another cabin was joining them for their afternoon activity. However; once they gathered around in a small meadow in the middle of the woods; the two head counselors gathered in front of everyone and began to talk.

"Welcome! – "Lou began with a smile. "– To Survival 101." Lou continued with excitement. "My name is Lou and standing next to me is Cece Jones from the Cheetahs Cabin." Lou introduced as she smiled even bigger and patted Cece on the shoulder. "Cece -?" Lou asked as she eyed her instantly.

"Yes! Thank you, Lou, for that introduction." Cece stated with a smile as Lou nodded. "Now; in Survival 101 you will be learning how to build a fire, gather food and live off of mother nature." Cece explained with a smile. "So; basically, you will be taught how to survive in the woods for this activity." Cece finished as Emma and Zuri eyed one another instantly.

"Right! Let's begin." Lou finished as the two of them began to explain things even more.

As they explained things; everyone watched as the two girls worked together to first build a fire. After they were shown what to do; the two counselors split the girls into four. Emma and Zuri were lucky enough to placed in the same group. In their group; was two other's named Bree Davenport and Gabriella Montez. Instantly; the four girls hit it off and started to work together.

"Could you hand me the fire sticks please?" Bree had asked Emma once they got the fire pit placed.

"Here." Emma finished as she handed Bree the fire sticks.

"Thanks." Bree stated with a smile.

"No problem." Emma finished with a grin as she kneeled down next to Bree. "Emma Ross." Emma introduced properly as she smiled at the girl.

The girl grinned back, "Bree Davenport." Bree properly introduced.

Both girls watched as Bree continued to try and make the fire light. Finally; after about five minutes of trying a spark emitted and both girls cheered as the fire came roaring to life.

"Wow; great job girls." Lou stated with a smile as she and Cece walked over to the group of four.

"Yeah; you four defiantly learned this exercise fast." Cece stated with a smile. "Great job! Not many people get it on the first try. Congrats." Cece added with happiness as she looked down at her clip board and began to write something down. "Good news; you four just got your fire building badge." Cece finished as Emma, Zuri, Bree and Gabriella cheered and four way high fived.

"That was awesome." Gabriella stated with happiness. "Where did you learn to work like that?" Gabriella asked as she grinned at the two Ross kids.

"I could ask you the same thing." Zuri replied as the four girls smiled at one another.

"You know – "Gabriella began with a smile as she Bree eyed one another with the same thought. "– You girls seem pretty cool; would you want to hang with Bree and I at the camp fire tonight after dinner?" Gabriella asked with hope as Emma and Zuri looked at one another in surprise.

"Sure! We'd love too." Emma replied as Zuri nodded in agreement.

"Awesome; looking forward to tonight." Bree finished.

So; the girls continued with their afternoon activity and both Emma and Zuri had to agree with Bree. They couldn't wait to hang out with their hopeful soon to be new friends…

* * *

 **A/N - Well, there was chapter four! What did you think? Good? Bad? Should I continue? Anyway; what did you think of the few new Disney characters? Think Emma and Zuri will become good friends with Gabriella and Bree? Well, thanks so much for reading it means the world to me! I have no idea when chapter five will be up but it will be up soon! I will try and not make you guys wait to long for an update! Hopefully I can get out of my writer's block! Well, thanks so much and please remember to review! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	5. Camp Scares Part 1

Camp Disney – A Fanfiction Crossover…

 **A/N – Well here is chapter five! Wow thanks so much for all the reviews from the last chapter it means so much to me you have no idea! Because of you guys I keep updating this story so yeah! So...I'm super excited about this chapter because I think this turned out really well and I love how I was able to get some of the plot to fit in with the whole Camp Disney thing. So yeah; I'm very pleased with how this turned out and super excited for you guys to read it and see what you think of it! Anyway; I won't say much more so you guys can read on! I own sadly own nothing from the magical wonderful world of Disney and it's whole Disney Family! So; please enjoy chapter five!**

* * *

Chapter 5

Camp Scares Part 1

That night; Emma and Zuri had found themselves in their cabin getting ready for the daily campfire. With them, Shelby, Cyd, Lou and Teddy were also getting ready. Together, the girls were helping one another to make sure they looked good. Even though this may be a camp, there were still cute boys.

"So Emma – "Lou began as she walked up next to Emma.

"What's up?" Emma asked with interest as she finished putting on her eyeliner.

"I heard that you and Zuri got invited to hang out with Bree and Gabriella tonight. Is that true?" Lou asked with slight worry in her tone as Emma dismissed the tone. However, Zuri didn't.

"Yeah." Emma stated with a grin. "Bree invited us while we were working on our activities in Survival 101. Why?" Emma asked explained and asked with wonder as she began to put some lipstick on.

"No reason." Lou continued but then sighed. "It's just – "Loud began with worry once more.

"Just what?" Emma asked with a slight frown as she finished with the lipstick, turned to Lou and crossed her arms. Before Lou could speak, Teddy had walked up to them.

"It's just that Bree has a reputation." Teddy explained suddenly making both Emma and Zuri look at her with confusion. "– And we just don't want you guys to get hurt." Teddy finished with a sigh.

"Reputation? What kind of reputation and why would we get hurt?" Zuri asked with confusion.

"She's known to use people for her own benefit." Teddy began to explain with a frown. "Once she finds out you're not good enough for her or you're no longer use to her, she throughs you to the side like your nothing but garbage." Teddy finished as both Emma and Zuri glanced at one another and then at Teddy.

"That's just crazy." Emma stated as she shook her head. "I don't know what you're talking about because Bree seems like an awesome person and I would like to get to know her." Emma explained simply. "Now – if you excuse me; I'm heading to the Camp Fire because I no longer want to hear this made-up crap." Emma finished as she turned and began to put some things into one of her purses.

"Fine! But don't come crying to us when you find out we were right." Lou finished with annoyance.

"Fine! – "Emma finished as grabbed her purse and stormed out of the cabin.

Once she was gone; everyone turned to face Zuri to see if she would follow Emma. However, when she didn't all five girls looked at one another. Shelby and Cyd eyed one another and then eyed Teddy and Lou like they couldn't believe that had just happened. Lou was about to speak again, but was interrupted by the cabin door opening up once more. At first the five girls had thought it was Emma coming back to grab something she might have forgotten, but frowned when Ravi's head popped in.

"Hey – "Ravi began with slight worry as he eyed all of the girls. "What happened!?" Ravi asked once more as he eyed Zuri this time. "I saw a very angry Emma storm off towards the Camp Fire. I tried to say hi to her but she just growled angrily and continued to storm off." Ravi finished with a frown.

"Nothing." Cyd stated with a sigh as she eyed Lou and Teddy. "It's nothing to worry about Ravi." Cyd finished as Ravi eyed her slightly and then sighed and dropped his shoulders. He decided to let it go.

"Alright; I trust you guys to work things out anyway." Ravi stated with a smile as the girls smiled back. "Now come on! Everyone is heading down to the Camp Fire; Xander was hoping your cabin would want to hang out with us. After all, it wouldn't be a camp fire without your friends." Ravi finished as he grinned at the group of girls who gave him smiles in return.

"Sure, were heading out now." Lou finished as she grabbed her whistle from the bed.

So; together the five girls walked out of the cabin with Ravi and meet up with the Grizzlies Cabin right in the middle of the cabin grounds. Instantly; the two groups began to greet one another and walk down side by side. As they walked down; they continued to chat and enjoy each other's company.

Upon arriving to the Camp Fire, the two groups were greeted by other groups of Cabin's. Joining the camp; the Woodchucks and the Grizzlies sat on the right side of the Camp Fire in between the Cheetah's Cabin and the Zebra's Cabin. As soon as they joined the groups; the Woodchuck cabin instantly saw Emma on the other side of the fire with Bree and Gabriella. Lou and Teddy had eyed one another while shaking their heads and continuing with their daily fun and hanging with their friends.

"Welcome everyone! – "Mr. Brown stated with a smile as he came walking up to the Camp Fire. Everyone cheered once more. "– Now; tonight's activity with the Camp Fire is the usual activity." Mr. Brown explained with a smile as the camp saw him sit next to Mitchie and another Camp Councilor. "So; sit back, have a smore, tell some stories, sing some camp fire songs and most importantly; have fun." Mr. Brown finished as everyone cheered and smiled. Once the cheering died down, he continued. "Now! – "Mr. Brown stated as he clapped his hands together. "– Who would like to start us off tonight?" Mr. Brown questioned instantly.

Just like that, people volunteered to put their own fun into the night. A few campers sang some classic camp fire songs; other told scary ghost stories; some even let the campers in a few simple playing games they knew. Overall, it was fun and the night nature around them was peaceful and friendly.

"– And now! – "Mr. Brown began as stood up and grabbed a flashlight. "– For the most terrifying camp story you'll ever hear." Mr. Brown continued in ghostly voice as he instantly turned the flashlight on. "The legend of…" Mr. Brown began with a trail as he pointed the flashlight at his face. "– _CANDY FACE!"_ He finished as everyone gasped and jumped slightly in their seats. Zuri and Ravi looked at one another instantly with confusion as the campers around them began to talk.

"Candy Face?" Zuri asked with confusion. "I've never heard of the legend of Candy Face." Zuri finished as Mr. Brown eyed her with a grin.

"– And now; you will." Mr. Brown finished as he suddenly brought the flashlight back up to his chin. He began to tell the story. "SO! – "Mr. Brown began as everyone jumped in surprise at the tone of his voice. "– The legend of Candy Face starts out simple." Mr. Brown continued as everyone eyed him funny. "Candy Face was a loving suburban dad who in trying to make his children laugh made a mask out of candy." Mr. Brown explained as everyone glanced at one another trying to decide how they felt about this story. Yet, Mr. Brown continued once more. "– But! The candy soon melted into his skin and _NEVER_ came off." Mr. Brown explained as Zuri frowned and eyed Teddy.

"But that can't actually happen; can it?" Zuri asked with confusion as Teddy shrugged. "I mean; candy can't just melt onto your face…" Zuri trailed in thought as Mr. Brown eyed her instantly.

He walked over to Zuri and placed a hand on her shoulder. "– Indeed it did young one!" Mr. Brown stated as Zuri jumped at the sudden hand on her shoulder. "– And everyone laughed at poor Candy Face." Mr. Brown continued as he turned and walked back to his place around the fire as he laughed evilly. He then eyed every one of the campers. "– And that made Candy Face very angry!" Mr. Brown finished as he sat down on a wooden log and reached behind him. "So angry; that he _attacked_ – "Mr. Brown stated as he pulled out a long thing bow; a sudden big cello.

When Zuri saw that, she turned back to Teddy in confusion. "Where did he get that cello?" Zuri had asked. All Teddy had done, was once again shrug. Zuri sighed and turned back to Mr. Brown.

"– And it went a little something like this – "Mr. Brown stated as he placed the bow on the strings of the cello. Soon enough; the whole camp watched as he began to play. Instantly he began to sing too.

It went a little something like this…

 _I sing the tale of Candy Face  
Scattered limbs all over the place  
He chopped and chopped  
And sliced and sliced  
And sawed and sawed  
And hacked and hacked  
And stabbed and stabbed  
And slashed and slashed  
And hammered and hammered  
and battered and bashed and bashed  
If you don't believe this to be true  
Then it'll be too late when he strangles you blue_

And he finished, while holding the last note in the word blue. A silence fell over the whole camp as Zuri noticed everyone's reaction to the story and song. Some were slightly frightened; others were not believing the story and some had down right just stared at Mr. Brown liked he finally lost it.

Zuri on the other hand, had to admit that the story kind of creeped her out.

"Sleep tight…" Mr. Brown finished with a small evil cackle and a grin.

Instantly; some of the younger campers had fled off for their cabin's screaming in fright. While the young campers fled from sight to go and hide, Zuri frowned and sighed while shaking her head. As she did so; Lou had tapped on her shoulder and together the two girls gathered with their cabin and the Grizzlies cabin and began to head back for their own beds as well. Upon heading back to the cabin; Zuri only had one worry on her mind and that was her sister Emma.

The legend of Candy Face; was far from her mind…

* * *

 **A/N - Well, there was chapter five! What did you think? Good? Bad? Should I continue? Can anyone guess the reference I based off the plot idea? What did you think of Emma's reaction? Do you think Lou and Teddy are right about Bree? What about this Candy Face? Do you think he's really out for the campers? Only you can find out if you tune in! Chapter six will be up soon! Thank you so much for reading; I hope you enjoyed it. Please remember to review if you read. I love to hear your thoughts! So; thanks again!**

 **With all my love to you guys! - DisneyChannelLover**


	6. Possible Romance

Camp Disney – A Fanfiction Crossover…

 **A/N – Well, here is chapter six! Wow thanks so much for all the reviews from the last chapter it means so much to me! Because of it, I am updating again! Anyway; a bit happens in this chapter and I wanted to apologize for the shortness of this chapter. I will admit that this is not my best writing but for some reason I was having writer's block and trouble with this chapter. But I pulled through and got it done just for you! Hopefully you all still like this update! Anyway; I won't say much anymore so you can just go a head and read.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing from the magical wonderful world of Disney! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6

Possible Romance

The next morning; all the campers continued on with their daily camp activates. While they continued to do their daily activities, Emma did her best to avoid all the girls in her cabin. However; Emma's task wasn't done as easy as said. Unfortantully for her; she had to have her camp activates with her group.

"– Alright Woodchucks; now were going to play a friendly game of Volleyball." Lou explained with a smile as she held the white ball in her hands. "– And lucky for us; we'll be playing against the Grizzles cabin." Lou finished as she waved at Xander who walked up with his cabin.

Behind him, Ravi, Lucas, Farkle, Logan and Jorge followed closely behind him.

"Come on man! – "Lucas stated with slight annoyance as he pulled Jorge along with them.

"But I don't wanna! – "Jorge replied with a whine in his tone. "– What if Candy Face comes for us!?" Jorge questioned with sudden worry and fright coming into his voice.

"Dude – "Lucas called as he turned to Jorge. "– There is no Candy Face! It's just a legend." Lucas finished explaining as Jorge managed to slip his hand out of Lucas's and crossed his arms.

"He's right you know." Cyd stated as she walked up to the two groups with Shelby by her side. "They told us about Candy Face last year when this camp first started." Cyd explained with a sigh. "That's all it is, just a legend like Bigfoot or the Lock Ness Monster." Cyd finished with a smile.

"See; there is _NO_ Candy Face." Lucas finished as he smiled at Jorge as well.

"Fine! – "Jorge exclaimed as he eyed them. "– But if he comes out while were playing Volleyball its every man or women for themselves." Jorge finished as Lucas groaned and shook his head.

"That's the spirit! – "Lou called as she grinned. "– Now come on! This game of Volleyball isn't going to play itself." Lou finished as she and the girls began to gather into position on their side of the net.

Soon; the guys followed suite and the game began.

It was Woodchucks and Grizzles mixed together in a match. On the right side of the net was Logan, Jorge, Zuri, Cyd, Xander and Shelby. On the left side of the net was Emma, Lou, Ravi, Teddy, Farkle and Lucas. Before they knew it; Farkle sent the first serve.

For a while, the Volleyball was bounced back and forth. As it was bounced back and forth almost each member of both teams each hit the ball. Soon; it came on Emma's side and before their very eyes; Emma jumped up into the air and slammed the ball hard with her fist making it turn into a spike.

"Alright! – "Lou shouted with excitement as they heard the Camp Councilor blow the whistle.

"Team one; point! – "Mitchie Torres called as she pointed to the team and held up a one finger. "– Serve team one!" Mitchie finished as she tossed the ball to Teddy.

Upon tossing the ball, Emma grinned to herself as she turned to face the net once again ready for the play. However; as she turned to face the net, Xander stood before her with an impressed look.

"I gotta say; I wasn't expecting you to be so good at this." Xander explained as Emma eyed him.

"Was that an insult Country Boy?" Emma questioned in a teasing tone.

"Not an insult; more of a compliment." Xander finished explaining with a smirk.

"Well then, I gotta say I'm impressed with how you flatter a girl." Emma stated with a smirk as well.

A silence formed over the two for a little while as the game continued to play. Emma had hit the ball once and Xander and stopped it and hit back over the net. Behind Emma, Lou dived to the side and hit the ball just before it hit the ground. Flying back over the net, the ball was hit by Logan who spiked it.

The whistle blew; "Point team two! – "Mitchie called as Teddy picked herself up off the ground from trying to stop the spike. Mitchie tossed the ball back to Lucas. "Team two serve! – "Mitchie finished.

Once more, she blew the whistle and Lucas served the ball. Hitting it over the net; Shelby slammed it with her fist while bumping it to Ravi who actually hit it and passed it to Teddy. Teddy hit it over the net and they watched as Xander and Logan went for the ball at the same time only to crash into one another and miss the ball instead. Both groaned as they stood and rubbed their heads.

Mitchie blew the whistle. "Team one; point! – "Mitchie called as she passed the ball to Lou. "– Two to One; team one serve! – "Mitchie finished as she blew the whistle once more.

Lou served the ball and once more Emma turned towards the net and came face to face with Xander.

"Well, looks like I'm not the only one who has game hu Country Boy?" Emma asked with a grin.

"You can bet on that City Girl." Xander commented as he hit the ball over the net as it was passed to

"City Girl? Is that a stereotype?" Emma questioned with a giggle to herself.

"Pretty sure Country Boy's a stereotype too City Girl." Xander finished as he chuckled also.

"I see; you don't think a City Girl could be turned into a Country Girl?" Emma asked with interest.

"I don't doubt that." Xander smirked as he watched Emma hit the ball over the net past him. "So – what do you say to this stereotype? You, me? Date? Saturday night?" Xander asked with hope.

"I would like that, very much." Emma finished as she and Xander smiled at each other.

Before they knew it; the whistle blew and both covered their ears in surprise. While they covered their ears the Volleyball came flying past Emma and it hit the ground. Emma and Xander turned to the

"Point; team two! – "Mitchie called.

Just like that, the game continued for a while. Both teams hitting the ball back and forth while talking to each team member on their team. Emma however; kept chatting with Xander and the two were honestly enjoying their little back and forth playful banter. Finally; when the game came close to an end, the two cabins were ready for it to end. As Emma finished playing the game; she couldn't help but be excited for Saturday for that was when her date with Xander was…

But in the meanwhile; Emma would continue to enjoy each day and hopefully work out her and her cabin mates issues about Bree...

* * *

 **A/N - Well, there was chapter six! How was it? Good? Bad? Should I continue? Anyway; again; so sorry for the shortness of this chapter; not my best writing or best work. But I promise I will really try to make the next chapter better. I re-read it and re-read it and couldn't come up with anything other then this. Well, thanks so much for reading and please remember to review! I love to hear your thoughts! Chapter seven will be up soon and I plan to make it better then this one! Well thanks! Remember to review! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	7. Twice the Drama

Camp Disney – A Fanfiction Crossover...

 **A/N – Well, here is chapter seven! Wow; thanks so much for all the reviews from the last chapter it means the world to me! Because of you guys I am still updating this story! Now; this chapter I did have some trouble writing it but no worries for as you can see I got it done! Well, a lot happens in this chapter to tell you the truth! I mean, this is my longest chapter yet for this story so yeah! Either way thanks again for the reviews and for your patients, things are about to get busy for me around the holidays so I don't know how much I'll get to update between work and everything else so yeah. But don't worry I still try yo update of course! Anyway I will stop talking and let you read! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing from the magical world of Disney Channel.**

 **Please, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7

Twice the Drama

"Oh; that would _SOO_ look amazing on you!" Bree Davenport squealed as she held on of her dresses in front of Emma who stood in front of mirror.

"I don't know – "Emma began as she pushed the dress away.

Bree frowned, "You don't like it?" Bree asked with surprise, slight hurt and slight annoyance.

"No! No; of course, I like it! – "Emma began to explain in defense. "– I just; don't think it's my style for a date." Emma finished explaining as Bree bit her lip and nodded slightly.

"Alright; well we can just find something else for you." Bree stated as she tossed the dress aside and began to head over to her closet.

Yes, ever since the day Bree and Gabriella had offered to hang out with Emma; Emma had been spending a lot of time with them in their cabin. Before Emma and Bree; Gabriella, a girl named Mackenzie (who went by Mack), another girl named Lilly Truscott and a final girl named Rachel Diaz sat around the room watching the scene. Emma had told them all about her upcoming date with Xander and all five girls had easily agreed to help her find a good outfit for it.

"What kind of look are you looking for Emma?" Rachel asked with interest. "Because, I thought about maybe mixing some of our outfits for you if you'd like to try that idea." Rachel began as everyone looked at her in surprise and amazement. "You know; if that's already with you guys too?" Rachel

"Of course it's alright with us!" Bree squealed as she eyed the rest of her cabin mates. "Right girls?" Bree questioned as all the girls nodded in agreement quickly.

"Sounds cool to me – "Mack stated with a shrug. "– I have a _cute_ pair of jeans that would go good with your flannel Bree if that's good with you?" Mack finished as Bree smiled and nodded.

After a few minutes of waiting for Mack to find the pair of jeans and Bree grabbing her flannel shirt; Emma stood in front of the mirror once more. While standing in front of the mirror Emma sighed.

"I like it, but – "Emma began as Bree frowned once more.

"But -?" Bree asked with confusion.

"But – "Emma began as she frowned as well. "– I still don't think this is the right style." Emma finished as she smiled gently at Bree who slight smiled back at her oddly.

"Your right Emma." Bree stated as Emma eyed her with interest. "Maybe you should try picking something and let us see how it looks on you instead. What do you think?" Bree asked with interest.

"Sounds cool." Emma stated with a smile before turning to get her clothes only to stop in thought. "Shot! I don't have any of my clothes in here though." Emma finished with a frown.

"Well, that's alright, we can let you try some of our stuff on until you can move your things into here." Bree explained as Emma looked at her in confusion.

"Move my things into here?" Emma asked with interest as she raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah! We all talked it over and you seem like a pretty cool girl Emma." Bree continued to explain with a wide smiled. "After talking it over with Cece; we decided to see if you'd want to move in with us and bunk here for the summer? I know it's sudden asked, but we weren't sure how to ask you earlier." Bree finished as Emma grinned and folded her hands together in front of her.

"Really? You'd want me to move into Cheetah Cabin with all of you?" Emma asked as she eyed all the girls who nodded at her question. "Well that sounds like a grand idea! – "Emma finished as Bree smiled. "– But; won't it be hard to switch cabins? I mean; I'm not sure what Mr. Brown would think of that." Emma finished once more with slight worry and sadness.

"Don't worry about that girl! – "Bree stated with a grin. "– We've got that all covered."

\- And Emma couldn't help but smile…

…

Meanwhile, Xander had told the Grizzle Cabin about his date with Emma. Of course, all the guys had congratulated him on it but Ravi had been more keen about it. He, like most protective siblings, had given Xander the "if you hurt my sister" speech but then was happy for the two of them.

So; all the guys were hanging out and just talking.

"What do you plan on doing for your date with Emma?" Logan asked with interest.

"I've got that set up as a surprise." Xander stated with a smile.

"Well goodie for you." Ravi stated with a smile as well. "As long as you don't hurt her; I'll approve." Ravi brought up once more as Xander sent him a nervous smile.

"Anyway – "Logan began as he coughed slightly to break the awkward silence that started to form. "– Do you think you'll play Emma that new song you were writing for her?" Logan asked with wonder.

"Maybe." Xander stated with a grin. "If I can finish it by the time of our date." Xander finished as he began to look for his guitar. "Speaking of which, has anyone seen my guitar?" Xander wondered.

"Yeah; I saw it by the bathroom door earlier – "Jorge explained as he pointed to the spot. "– But it seems that it must've gotten moved when the cleaning people came in. I'd check this whole place f I were you. They could've moved it anywhere thinking it was anyone of ours." Jorge finished.

"Thanks!" Xander finished as he began to look around the cabin for his guitar.

"Man – "Logan began in thought as he watched Xander look for his guitar. "– Just think about it. If my girlfriend Jasmine were here; we could've so double dated." Logan explained with a sigh.

"Well, then how come she didn't come?" Ravi asked with interest and confusion.

"Because, her parents didn't want her coming to some summer camp when she needed to focus on getting ready for college." Logan finished with a sigh at the thought of college.

"Bummer…" Ravi stated as Logan nodded in agreement. "– But yet, she's so lucky to be focusing on school." Ravi finished as everyone around him groaned and threw a pillow at him. "What!? I'm just being honest." Ravi finished as some member groaned once more while others face palmed.

"Dude! It's summer; we don't need to think about school." Lucas explained as Farkle nodded in agreement. All the boys in the cabin eyed them, specially Ravi.

"I concur, school was hard on us last year, we don't need to think about it." Farkle explained with a frown. "All I want to do, is make new friends, hang out, enjoy the sun and warm, laze around and sit by the fire telling stories." Farkle finished with a smile at the thought.

"Sounds good to me!" Ravi stated with a smile.

"Speaking of which; we should probably get ready to head down to dinner." Lucas stated as he looked at the time on his watch. "After all, tonight is Mexican night!" Lucas finished with a grin at the thought as the others cheered in agreement.

"Aw man! – "Xander suddenly called out in hurt, anger and shock making everyone stop in the middle of their cheering and turn to him.

"W-What's wrong Xander?" Jorge asked with confusion and concern.

Xander appeared suddenly into view from the other side of Ravi's bed. In his hands, was his guitar and he placed it onto Ravi's bed. Everyone stared in shock as they saw what the problem was.

"Someone ruined my guitar!" Xander finished with anger as he sent death daggers towards Ravi.

Ravi frowned as everyone eyed him along with Xander. Standing there in shock, confusion and slight hurt that Xander would think he'd do something like this, Ravi shook his head as he took in the view. Before them, the guitar base was scratched and the neck was bent into two pieces. A few strings on the neck were bent or cut and the painting around the scratched base was starting to peel.

"How is this possible!?" Ravi asked with confusion.

"I don't know Ross! Why don't you tell me hu!?" Xander questioned as he walked up to Ravi and poked him in the chest with his pointed finger.

"But I – "Ravi began as Logan interrupted him.

"– Didn't do it." Logan finished as everyone turned and eyed him. "Sorry; force of a habit." Logan apologized after an awkward of a two-minute silence.

"Well, if you didn't do it, then who did!?" Xander asked as he glared at Ravi who shrugged.

Ravi was about to open his mouth to answer when Jorge spoke instead.

"CANDY FACE!" Jorge shouted making everyone eyed him with confusion.

"Hu?" Everyone in the cabin asked with thought.

"The legend! It's real! And Candy Face is after us!" Jorge finished…

Just like that, someone screamed in the distance…

…

"You mean you're leaving us!?" Lou questioned with hurt and annoyance as she watched Emma pack her things into her bags. Emma had told them about the cabin switching earlier.

"I'm not leaving; I'm just switching cabins." Emma corrected as she continued to pack.

"But were Woodchuck sisters! And Woodchucks sisters never abandon one another!" Lou finished.

"Really? – "Emma questioned as she turned and eyed Lou while raising an eyebrow. "– Because when my so-called Woodchuck sisters were being mean and unsupportive of my choice in friends, the Cheetahs were accepting of me and nice. They acted like my real sisters and friends instead of you guys." Emma explained as she angrily began to toss things into her suitcase. "They were even helping find an outfit for my date with Xander." Emma finished as she sighed and closed her suitcase.

"Wait! – "Lou stated as she looked at Emma in surprise. "– You have a date with Xander!?" Lou asked as Emma sighed and nodded before smiling at the thought.

"Yup! It's on Saturday! – "Emma exclaimed with slight excitement. "– And nothing is going to stop us from going out." Emma added as she pushed passed Lou and headed for the bathroom.

Lou rolled her eyes as Emma passed her.

"But you can't just move out! – "Zuri began with shock and hurt. "– You're my sister and were supposed to spend the summer together and go on crazy adventures!" Zuri finished.

"– And we still can, I'll just be in a different cabin." Emma explained from the bathroom. "I mean, Ravi's obviously in different cabin but we still hang out with him." Emma added. "After all, I'd still hang with my sister, because you're my sister, I love you always and you didn't stab me behind my back." Emma finished as the sound of clings and crashes could be heard from her moving around.

"I wasn't trying to be unsupportive or stab you in the back!" Lou defended simply. "I was only trying to protect you! I know Bree! Believe it or not, I was here when she was here last year also; and trust me, with the way she treated most people; I'm surprised she still has friends." Lou finished.

Well I still – "Emma began before a moment of silence took and then, "– AHHHH!"

"What is it!?" Zuri asked with worry.

"Yeah, what happened? What's with all the screaming? People! I'm taking my afternoon nap!" Cyd questioned and explained as Lou shook her head at the girl.

While Lou was shaking her head, Emma came out with an anger and annoyed look. But also, she came out with a broke and beaten curling iron. She held it up and sent daggered looks at all of them.

"WHO DID THIS!?" Emma questioned with anger as she pointed to the object. "You know what? Don't answer that! – "Emma continued with hurt. "– I knew you guys were out to get me since I started hanging with Bree and them! That's it! This is all because of the whole Bree thing isn't it!?" Emma question as she crossed her arms and eyed each one of her cabin mates. They all shook their heads.

"No! Neither one of us did it." Lou defended as Emma eyed her.

"You expect me to believe that?" Emma questioned with annoyance.

"Yes! You want to know why? – "Zuri asked with a sigh as Emma eyed her. "– Because; you told us not to touch your curling iron and I was here with them the whole time. No one touched it." Zuri explained as Emma eyed her once more. Zuri began to eye her too and they had a stare down.

After a while, Emma broke. "Fine! Let's say I could possibly believe you." Emma began as Zuri cheered to herself. "But – "Emma began as Zuri stopped her cheer and frowned. "– If your clamming that no one broke my curling iron; then…who did?" Emma asked with interest as Zuri's eyes widen.

"CANDY FACE!" Zuri shouted suddenly at the thought.

Everyone jumped back in surprise at her shout and then looked at her in confusion.

"Hu?" Everyone asked in confusion.

"The legend! – "Zuri began as she looked at everyone. "– The one Mr. Brown told us or first night here! Candy Face! It's real and he's after us!"

Just like that, someone screamed in the distance and it was the same scream the Grizzle cabin had heard…

* * *

 **A/N - Well, there was chapter seven! What did you think? Good? Bad? Should I continue? What about all the drama that is happening between the girls? Do you think Emma and Xander's date will happen? And what about Candy Face? Do you think he's really after the campers? Anyway; everything will be answered soon! Well, thanks so much for reading and please remember to leave a review! I love to hear you thoughts! Like I said, I do not know when the next update will be since I'm so busy right now; but I will still try to update so chapter eight will be up soon! Until the next chapter; thanks so much and please remember to review! Thanks again and review! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	8. Camp Scares Part 2

Camp Disney – A Fanfiction Crossover…

 **A/N – Well, here is chapter eight! Wow thanks so much for all the reviews from the last chapter it means the world to me! Anyway; I just want to say; that I know at this point this story may be a little everywhere; but I promise it all comes together at the end. So yeah, hopefully that helps. But remember; if you ever have questions feel free to pm me! Well, I'll stop talking and let you read, I own nothing from the world of Disney Channel so please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 8

Camp Scare Part 2

 _Just like that, someone screamed in the distance and it was the same scream the Grizzle cabin had heard…_

Both cabins had run out of their perspective cabins after they heard the distant scream. Running up to one another; everyone began to freak and talk at once. Each member held their own flashlight.

"You guys heard that too!?" Logan questioned after everyone managed to calm down slightly.

Zuri nodded her head, "Yeah, and it like totally scared the crap out of us!" Zuri explained with a frown.

"I've never heard anything like it before." Lou stated with thought. "It was like two animals were mating but worse. Like, someone was being tortured and murdered." Lou finished with fright.

"I told you all." Jorge added after everyone freaked out a little at Lou's comment. "I told you Candy Face was real." Jorge finished as he flared his arms around to prove his point.

"You told them that too!?" Zuri asked in surprise as Jorge nodded.

"Guys; there is a reasonable explanation for all of this alright." Emma began as she scanned the camp grounds around them. "I'm sure the scream we heard was just two animals mating; like Lou said." Emma finished as Xander shook his head and waved his arms in front of him for defense.

"Then explain that!" Xander finished as he pointed straight ahead of the two groups.

Both groups turned their heads to look where Xander had been pointing. There, just a few feet a head of them was a creature almost the size of a horse. It stood, on two legs, made from wood and for the face; a round red circle covered it with holes cut out for the mouth and eyes. Around the edge ; various different kinds of smaller pieces of candy. Everyone screamed when they saw the creature.

"CANDY FACE!" Jorge yelled as he pointed at the creature.

The creature roared and once more everyone screamed. As they screamed, the creature moved closer and closer towards the two cabin groups and everyone gathered closer to one another in fright.

"W-What do we do!?" Zuri questioned as the creature roared once more and moved closer again.

"Xander; please tell me you have a plan." Ravi added as he shook slightly and moved towards his sisters in fright as well.

"Of course, I have one – "Xander began with a sigh and a frown. "– Everyone! RUN!" Xander finished.

Instantly; everyone screamed and ran off in separate groups. In one group going towards the woods was Emma, Ravi, Xander, Logan, Shelby, and Farkle. The second group which started to head towards the main camp grounds included Lou, Zuri, Lucas, Cyd, Jorge, and Teddy. As both groups ran; the monster started to chase after the first group that headed towards the woods.

After a while of running; the first group stopped in the middle of an opening in the woods. All five of them either placed their hands on their knees or leaned against a tree to catch their breath. When the five of them all caught their breath; Emma was the first to speak, breaking the silence.

"W-What was that!?" Emma questioned while sighing.

"Jorge just told us! It was Candy Face!" Farkle explained as Emma and a few other shook their heads.

"That doesn't make sense." Xander replied with thought. "Candy Face is just that; a legend. Something that Mr. Brown tells the new campers each year to scare them." Xander finished.

"Well, there could be a logical explanation behind all of this." Ravi explained as everyone eyed him.

"What's that?" Shelby wondered with interest.

"Simple; it's someone in a candy made mask." Ravi continued to explain with a triumph smile.

"Oh; so, you mean like Scooby Doo?" Shelby questioned with a smile at the thought.

"Something like that; yes." Ravi finished as he snapped his fingers and smiled at Shelby.

"But who would try to pull such a prank on us and why?" Emma wondered as she stared off in

"I'm not sure; but if my hunches are correct and they usually are – "Ravi began as he smiled. "– I bet it's either Mr. Brown, Mitchie or one of the other Camp Counselors behind this Candy Face business." Ravi finished as he crossed his arms and paced back and forth.

"Well, now that we got that figured out; I think we need to head back to camp; find the others and make a plan to figure out how to expose this Candy Face." Xander added with a grin.

"Sounds good to me." Logan added as he smiled.

"Really?" Farkle questioned as he raised an eyebrow at Logan.

Logan shrugged, "Anything to get to me out of these woods." Logan explained as Farkle made an "O" face in understandment. "They creep me out." Logan finished as Farkle nodded in agreement.

With that, Logan and Farkle began to head back towards camp. Soon enough; Emma, Ravi, Shelby and Xander began to follow Logan and Farkle back to camp. Meanwhile; back at the camp grounds, Lou, Zuri, Lucas, Cyd, Jorge and Teddy had run into the Mess Hall and slammed the doors shut.

All six friends leaned against the Mess Hall doors to catch their breath. After a while of catching their breath; Lou, Lucas and Teddy all made sure that the Candy Face creature hadn't followed them.

"Coast is all clear gang; I don't think that creature followed us." Lucas explained as Jorge frowned.

"I told you; it was Candy Face!" Jorge stated as Lucas shook his head.

"Jorge; there's no such thing as Candy Face; that's just a tale Mr. Brown tells to scare you guys." Lou continued to explain as Jorge frowned and shook his head.

"Oh yeah! Then what was that thing we saw at the Cabin Grounds!?" Jorge questioned with interest.

"I'm not sure; but I know it's not Candy Face!" Lucas explained with thought. "Maybe it's just someone in a mask trying to pull a prank on us and scare us!" Lucas finished with a frown.

"But – "Zuri began with wonder. "– Who would do such a thing and why!?" Zuri finished with thought.

"I don't know; but if I had to guess I bet its either Mr. Brown, Mitchie or one of the other Camp Counselors." Lucas finished with a triumph smile.

"Yeah right! I bet neither one of them would do something a stupid as this." Cyd added with a sigh.

"Well, we never know until we unmask that creep; right?" Teddy questioned as the others nodded.

"True; but how do we figure out what's really go on and who behind the Candy Face mask?" Cyd questioned as everyone eyed her. "You know; if that really _was_ Candy Face." Cyd finished.

"He is! He is real. We all just saw him with our own eyes!" Zuri finished as she placed her hands on her head and began to freak out.

"Zuri, it's okay – "Lou stated as she grabbed a hold of Zuri and stopped her from freaking out.

"How do you know!?" Zuri questioned as she placed her hands on her hips and eyed Lou.

"Because; I know." Lou explained with a smile as she turned to the others while still keeping a hand on Zuri's shoulder. "– And I think; we need to find the other group between our two cabins and talk this out together. You know; figure out a way to find out who this strange so called Candy Face is." Lou explained as everyone nodded in agreement.

"How would we find the others?" Cyd questioned with worry. "They could be anywhere by now." Cyd finished as everyone eyed one another with thought and wonder.

"Well, we need to head back to the cabins and see if they return first." Lou added with thought.

"Right! Then, if they don't come back by sunrise; we can set out into the woods to find them." Lucas added as everyone eyed him. Lucas noticed and shrugged, "What? – "He asked with a sigh. "– I saw them run towards the forest." Lucas finished as everyone made an "O" face in understandment.

"So; it's all settled then?" Lou asked as everyone nodded in agreement. "Alright then; let's head back to the cabins." Lou finished as everyone smiled at one another at the thought.

Together; the six friends all headed towards the door of the Mess Hall. Lou, Teddy and Lucas looked out of the Mess Hall's door to check if the coast was clear. Once they declared it clear; the three began to head towards the cabins while keeping an eye on Zuri, Jorge and Cyd…

All members from both cabins; just hoped the other group was okay…

* * *

 **A/N - Well, there was chapter eight! What did you think? Good? Bad? Should I continue? Anyway; who do you think Candy Face is? And what does Candy Face have to do with this story? Well more is to come! And you know Candy Face isn't the only thing that's going to happen to our Camp Disney friends! More drama, more Disney characters and more plots! Yup! Chapter nine will be up soon! Well thanks for reading and please remember to review! I love to hear your thoughts and again chapter nine will be up soon! Thanks and review! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	9. Camp Scares Part 3

Camp Disney – A Fanfiction Crossover…

 **A/N – Well, here is chapter nine! Wow; thanks so much for all the reviews from the last chapter because of you guys I keep updating! Yeah! Anyway; a bit happens in this chapter so I'm not going to say anything and just let you enjoy the chapter for yourself :) Well, as normal I sadly still own nothing from the world of Disney Channel so please enjoy!  
**

* * *

Chapter 9

Camp Scares Part 3

It took the two groups a while to find each other. Yet, when they found one another the two groups instantly explained their theories on the so-called Candy Face and couldn't help but smile when they realized they agreed on their theories. So; the two groups gathered in the middle of the Cabin Grounds to put a plan into action to figure out who this so-called Candy Face was.

"Alright; here's the plan! – "Xander began as everyone eyed him. "– First we get this "so-called Candy Face" to this spot to trap him!" Xander continued as he smiled at Lucas.

"Right; the creature will come running in and hit the x marked spot." Lucas explained as he pointed to the spot. "After he hits the spot; we'll pull the rope and the net will come down on him. When the net lands; there's no doubt in mind, the creature will try to escape and move off the spot." Lucas continued with a smirk. "So; when he moves off the spot; we'll come up with the barrels, the creature will jump onto it with the net still on him and roll right into the hole we dug near the lake! BAM! Instant capture." Lucas finished explaining as he smiled and crossed his arms.

"So; what do you guys think!?" Xander wondered with an eyebrow raise.

"You wanna know what I think!?" Emma wondered as Xander smiled at her as she crossed her arms. "I think the authors been watching too much Scooby Doo while writing this story." Emma finished.

"Did…you just break the forth wall?" Ravi questioned with surprise as he frowned at the thought.

"Fourth wall?" Emma asked with confusion. "What fourth wall!?" Emma wondered.

"Well, the fourth wall is when – "Ravi began as he was interrupted.

"Never mind the fourth wall issue guys! – "Farkle replied instantly making Ravi frown and eye him. "– We need to focus on our Candy Face problem! We know how were to catch the guy; but about getting him to even come to the trap? How is that going to work?" Farkle wondered with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh; that's simple! We're going to need live bait!" Lucas replied as he snapped his fingers.

"Okay; but who's going to be live bait?" Farkle wondered as Xander, Lucas, Lou, Emma, Teddy and Logan all smiled at one another before turning their attention towards Farkle, Cyd, Zuri, Jorge, Ravi and Shelby.  
All six kids/teenagers noticed the looks they received and frowned at the older kids.

"NO! No way!" Shelby replied as she shook her head. "I'm not being live bait!" Shelby finished.

"Me either." Cyd added as she shook her head and crossed her arms.

"Not gonna happen!" Jorge added as he frowned.

"Ya'll are crazy if you think we're going to be live bait." Zuri finished as she crossed her arms too.

"Would you guys do it if I said you could join us on our next big kid camp outing?" Lou asked with hope as the six kids eyes one another in thought.

"Nope! Still not buying it!" Ravi finished as the others nodded in agreement.

"Alright fine! Would you do it if I talked Mr. Brown into letting you guys perform at the end of the year Bon Fire?" Lou wondered as the kids all peeked their eye at one another and smiled.

"Well, I guess we can't pass up an opportunity like that!" Cyd exclaimed with a smile. "But; you have to promise you'll talk to Mr. Brown when you get the chance." Cyd finished as Lou nodded.

"You got it!" Lou replied as the kids all smiled at one another. "Now! – "Lou began as she pushed the six kids forward. "– Go walk around until the creature or "Candy Face" shows up." Lou finished.

Just like that, the six kids did what they were told. After all, a deal was a deal. Now; you might be wondering about the end of the Bon Fire. It's an event that happens every year. Only anyone who is fifteen or older could enter unless you were a famous well known singer. Which was why; the six kids had agreed to the plan if Lou kept her promise. So; now; the six kids found themselves wondering around the camp grounds looking for "Candy Face" and hoping Lou would indeed keep her promise.

"This is ridiculous!" Zuri cried out after about three hours of wondering around the camp grounds. "We've been out here looking for some ridiculous creature who may or may not be real and we've haven't seen a single sing of him!" Zuri continued as she frowned. "I'm done!" Zuri finished.

"But Zuri! We can't leave now! We made a deal with Lou and were sticking to it." Jorge explained.

"Deal or no deal, I'm heading back to my cabin." Zuri finished with a huff as she turned to storm out.

"Zuri! – "Ravi tried to call as Shelby placed a hand on his shoulder and sighed.

"Just let her go; it's no use in trying to stop her." Shelby explained as Ravi nodded.

So; the five kids went back to their search for Candy Face. However; about five minutes into the search; they were interrupted when Zuri came running back into the scene screaming for her life.

"Zuri! What's wrong!?" Cyd questioned as Zuri came running up to them still screaming.

"CANDY FACE! RUN!" Zuri yelled as she grabbed a hold of Ravi's hand and pulled him along with her.

Instantly she started pulling him towards the Cabin Grounds where the trap was waiting. As Zuri ran out of sight with Ravi; Cyd, Shelby, Farkle and Jorge all looked at one another with confusion. They were about to ignore the scene and continue with their search when a roaring sound came from behind them. Turning around, the four kids screamed when they saw "Candy Face" once more. With the creature yelling and screaming at the kids; the four remaining kids ran after Zuri and Ravi.

Running for their lives; the four continued to make their way towards the Cabin Grounds with the creature still running after them. Upon arriving to the Cabin Grounds; the four kids ran past the "X" marked spot and hide with the big kids like they were told to. After hiding with the others; they watched as the creature came running up towards the Cabin Grounds only to stop as he lost sight of the four kids. Oddly enough; just like they planned, the creature had landed on the "X" marked spot.

"NOW!" Xander yelled as he, Lucas, Teddy, Emma, Lou and Logan each let go of their end of the rope.

Watching; the two cabins smiled as the net came barreling down on the creature. With the net landing on its target, the creature indeed roared loudly and began to fight against it. As it fought against it; the creature stepped back and the others watched as Logan pushed one of the barrels. The creature jumped onto the barrel as it hit him and continued to try and balance with it as it rolled towards the lake. Rolling; the barrel crashed as it ca me to a stop and the creature fell in the deep dug hole.

Instantly both groups began to cheer at the success of the capture! Walking up to the dug hole where the creature was being held; the two groups all gathered around it.

"My guess is that it's Mr. Brown; he's the one who told the legend in the first place to scare us." Shelby explained as they gathered around it.

"Nah; it can't be! – "Logan cut in as he shook his head. "– Mr. Brown loves this camp too much to scare us away. It has to be one of the camp counselors playing the prank on us." Logan explained.

"Well your both wrong." Lou stated as she, Xander and Emma all pulled the creature out of the hole. "Because Candy Face is none other then – "Lou began as Emma reached over and pulled the mask off.

"CECE JONES!"

Everyone stared in shock and surprise as they set Cece down on the ground. Still standing around one another; they all eyed each other before looking back at Cece who had her arms crossed in annoyance.

"But; why?" Emma asked in wonder as she raised an eyebrow at the girl.

"Because! I wanted revenge! – "Cece explained as everyone eyed her in confusion.

"Revenge? On who?" Lou wondered with confusion.

"Who else!? You and Xander!" Cece explained as everyone gasped in surprise. "It was a perfect plan too. When you and Xander were picked to be the new Camp Counselors in training before the start of the new camp year; I knew I had to stop it. So; when Mr. Brown told the legend of Candy Face again this year and I saw how frightened the kids in your cabins were; I knew I had to go after the chance. So, I did. If Mr. Brown saw how bad of a job you were doing at keeping the campers calm and not scared, you would've been in a whole of trouble." Cece finished as everyone frowned.

"But why go through all of this because they were chosen?" Ravi wondered with an eyebrow raised.

"Because! I was supposed to be chosen next! Instead these two take my spot even though I've been working for Mr. Brown four months longer!" Cece finished explaining with a frown. "– Ugh; And I would've gotten away with it too; if it wasn't for you meddling kids." Cece finished as frowned and eyed the two groups.

"Yeah; well now you get to talk to Mr. Brown yourself and deal with the consequences." Xander finished as he frowned and crossed his arms.

\- And Cece was taking off by Lou and Emma…

* * *

 **A/N - Well, there was chapter nine! What did you think? Good? Bad? Should I continue? Were you surprised by the ending? I wonder what's gonna happen next for our Grizzlies and Woodchuck friends? What Emma and Xanders date? And what about Emma and Bree? Well, we will find out soon! Chapter ten will be up soon! So; thanks so much for reading and please remember to review! I love to hear your thoughts and feed back is welcomed :) Anyway; thanks so much and please remember to review! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	10. Date Night Part 1

Camp Disney – A Crossover Fanfiction…

 **A/N – Well, here is chapter ten! Wow; thanks so much for all the reviews from the last chapter it means the world to me! Anyway; because of you guys I am updating! Now; this chapter is a little interesting; but a lot doesn't happen in it, let's say its more of a filler chapter to help move the story along. Either way; I hope you like it and I own nothing from Disney Channel enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 10

Date Night Part 1

The next morning rumors were spread around the camp after Cece was removed from Camp Supervisor to Camp Member. Everyone had their own crazy theory on what happened, when the members from Grizzle and Woodchucks knew the truth. Decided to ignore the rumors; the groups went on with their daily activities laughing about the rumors they had heard.

"So; Emma, your date with Xander is tonight." Lou began as she took a bite of her sandwich she was having for lunch. "Are you excited?" Lou wondered as all eyes were on Emma.

"Yeah!" Emma stated with a wide grin. "I'm really excited, but; I'm also kind of nervous." Emma admitted as she sighed slightly.

"Don't be!" Lou encouraged as Emma looked at her in surprise. "If anything; you should be confident. I know for a _fact_ that your date with Xander is going to go well." Lou finished with a grin.

"You think?" Emma wondered as she took a sip of her lemonade.

"I don't see why not." Lou began as finished her sandwich. "You're funny, beautiful, kind and Xander is…well, Xander." Lou finished as she and Emma smiled at one another while they giggled.

"Yeah, if anything; Xander should be nervous about going out with you." Shelby stated with a laugh.

"Aw; thanks guys." Emma replied with a sigh. "You know; that means a lot. And hey; if things end up going well and Xander and I get married one day; you'll defiantly have to come to the wedding." Emma finished as she and the girls laughed a little.

As the girls laughed, a group of kids from the Caterpillar Cabin walked by. While walking by; the group of three girls stopped and turned to face Emma and her friends.

"Well – "One girl with blonde hair and brown eyes began as she eyed Emma. Taking her in, Emma frowned at the girl's choice of color in fashion. The girl's top, skirt and heals were clotted in pink. "– I guess it's true then." She continued as she frowned and crossed her arms. "Xander is dating a pimp." She finished as Emma looked at the girl in shock and surprise.

Standing up; Emma crossed her arms, "I'm sorry; but who are you?" Emma wondered with confusion.

The blonde-haired girl laughed as she eyed the two others, "Sharpay Evans." Sharpay explained simply. "– And these two are Amber Addison and Ashley Dewitt." Sharpay finished simply.

"Right, right – "Emma stated as she nodded her head. "– And; what's this about calling me a pimp?" Emma wondered as she eyed Sharpay while placing her hands on her hips.

"Oh, that – "Sharpay began as she smirked at Emma. "– We heard rumors that Xander asked out some dumb blonde, but it looks like the rumors are true." Sharpay finished as Emma frowned.

"Well, at least I'm not a spoiled rich brat who was passed down to lower class by her father." Emma snapped back as she crossed her arms again. With a smirk, Emma watched Sharpay frown.

"Uh! This – "Sharpay began as she gestured between her and Emma. "– Is _NOT_ over!" Sharpay finished. Just like that, she, Amber and Ashley turned and stormed off the scene.

"Nice!" Lou stated as Emma turned back to her, the two-high fived. "You showed them." Lou finished.

"I know!" Emma began with excitement. "I actually didn't even think they'd give up that easily." Emma finished as the two laughed at the thought. Together, the two sat down to finish their lunch…

…

Meanwhile, the boys from the Grizzle cabin were enjoying their lunch as well. All six boys were engrossed in a conversation about different things. However; they all turned to one conversation when Lucas broke their many talks and asked Xander a simple question.

"So; Xander, your date with Emma is tonight, are you excited?" Lucas wondered with interest.

Xander sighed, then smiled, "Heck yeah!" Xander stated with a grin. "I'm just really nervous though. I mean; Emma seems like an awesome girl and I don't want to ruin things you know?"

"I get what you mean." Lucas continued. "Back in New York when Riley and I were dating; I never wanted to mess things up." Lucas explained with a sigh. "Sadly though; we had to break up when I found out my parents were sending me to camp." Lucas finished as he shook his head.

Everyone eyed each other for the moment before Xander turned to Ravi, "Speaking of; I was wondering if you had any possible advice for me on Emma? After all, she is your sister." Xander explained as Ravi smiled at him while taking a sip of his water.

"Just be yourself." Ravi explained in his Indian accent. "I already know she likes you for you; so, there's nothing to worry about." Ravi finished as he smiled at Xander.

Xander patted Ravi on the shoulder, "Thanks man." Xander finished as Ravi nodded.

"Your welcome." Ravi replied before growing a serious face. "But if you end up hurting my sister or make her cry; I swear I will have Mrs. Kipling hunt you down and eat you for dinner." Ravi finished.

Xander gave a nervous laugh, "Right; I won't hurt your sister; Grizzly honor." Xander finished.

Both boys nodded one last time to each other before turning back to the group. When they turned back to the group, they began to listen in on Jorge, Logan and Farkle's conversation.

"– I'm just saying in makes sense." Jorge replied as Logan and Farkle groaned and shook their heads.

"Once again; Mr. Brown has things ran a certain way and things will never change." Logan explained.

Just like that, the conversation went on like that for the rest of lunch. After lunch, the groups continued to enjoy their daily activates and ignore the odd rumors still floating around. Now all, Xander and Emma had to do; was wait for their date to come that night. It was going to be a long day. Luckily though; it would pass by in a blur for both of them...

…

When night did finally come; Xander appeared from the Grizzly Cabin's bathroom, dressed in a nice plaid shirt and jeans. His hair was combed back and he wore a nice pair of tennis-shoes.

"What do you think!?" Xander asked as he showed off his new outfit to his friends.

"You look like a stud man!" Logan explained as he gave a thumbs up to Xander.

"Totally; your lucky man; I wish to find a girl like you one day." Jorge explained with a sigh.

"– And you will." Xander continued as he patted Jorge's shoulder. "They do say; there's someone out there for everyone." Xander finished as he and Jorge smiled at one another.

"Speaking of which, if you want to find out if Emma is your one; then you might want to get going." Ravi explained as he looked at his watch and taped it. "You're supposed to meet her in twenty minutes." Ravi finished as Xander looked at him in surprise before nodding in understandment.

"Right! I gotta finish getting ready and get going!" Xander continued as the other's nodded.

With that, Xander did exactly what he said, and soon he was out the Cabin door. Making his way towards the cabin across from him ready for his date. Upon arriving to the cabin door of the Woodchucks; Xander took a deep breath and knocked on the Cabin door.

Soon enough; Emma opened it and Xander stared at her in amazement.

Before him, Emma stood in a light blue dress with silver flats. Her hair was pulled back into a pony tail and she wore makeup to match her outfit. Xander and Emma smiled at one another.

"Wow; you look absolutely; beautiful." Xander complimented as Emma smiled.

"Thank you; and you look very handsome." Emma returned as Xander nodded and smiled wider.

"Thank you." Xander finished as he held out his arm to Emma. "Shall, we?" Xander wondered.

"We shall." Emma replied instantly as she took Xander's arm in her's.

Together, the two took off and Xander began to lead Emma to the special spot he had set their date up at. As they walked side by side; the two could only hope that this date would go well…

* * *

 **Well, there was chapter ten! What do you think? Good? Bad? Should I continue? Anyway; things are going to really start getting interesting passed this chapter a little. Well, thanks so much for reading chapter eleven will be up soon! So; thank you again for reading and please remember to review! I do love to hear your thoughts! So thank you and please review! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	11. Date Night Part 2

Camp Disney – A Crossover Fanfiction…

 **A/N – Well, here is chapter eleven! Yeah! Wow; thank you guys so much for all the reviews from the last chapter(s) it means the world to me! Because of you guys; I keep updating this story! Anyway; I'm not going to ramble much, that way you can get to reading. So yeah, I sadly still own nothing from the wonderful world of Disney! I only own this story plot! So; enjoy!**

 **Warning: MAJOR Xander/Emma cuteness! :)**

* * *

Chapter 11

Date Night Part 2

Arriving to the date spot Xander had set up for them; the two couldn't help but smile widely as they entered the clear meadow. Upon entering the campsite's "spot" Emma couldn't help but feel special as she took in the picnic are Xander had apparently set up earlier that day. Walking up to the picnic area, Xander waited until Emma sat down safely on the blanket and then joined her on the other side of the picnic basket.

"Wow Xander! Everything just looks; wow; amazing!" Emma explained as she and Xander smiled at one another.

"Why thank you." Xander stated as he opened the picnic basket and began to reach for the items inside. "I do my best, for the most beautiful girl at Camp Disney." Xander finished as he grinned while Emma blushed.

"Aw..." Emma stated as she continued to blush at the comment.

"Well, I hope you're hungry." Xander began as he started to pull various food items out. Emma smiled as she watched him pull out a fancy done salad bowl, two plates, two forks, two knives and a bowl of freshly made lasagna from the camp's kitchen. "I got Connie's Catering to help." Xander explained as he and Emma began to set the items up. Each starting to fill their own plates with salad and lasagna.

Together; the two began to eat their meal under the starry night sky. Around them, the sounds of nature joined them, and the light breeze of the meadow surrounded them. In the night wind, the flowers and field weeds blew gently and the leaves from the trees danced in a slow pattern. Above them in the sky; shooting stars passed by from time to time and a full moon hung in the right distance just to give the two-enough light.

Eating their food; the two had begun a conversation at some point. During their conversation, the two asked questions to get to know one another better. Sadly; as they asked questions and hung out, the two finished their meal before they knew it. After finishing their meal, they cleaned the items up and placed everything back into the picnic basket. When they were done with that, the two-laid side by side on the picnic blanket.

"The sky's beautiful." Emma commented after a while of lying there in silence.

"It may be beautiful - " Xander began as the two turned their heads to face one another. " - But, you're the only star I see." Xander finished with a grin.

Once more, Emma blushed at the statement and turned her gaze back up at the sky. As they watched the starry night, the sounds of nature continued to be heard around them. It was perfect for the both of them. Together; they sat in peaceful silence for a little while once more. More stars fell from the sky in forms of a shooting star, and before Emma knew it, Xander had scooted closer to her and snuggled up against her.

Oddly enough; Emma was alright with it and snuggled even closer to Xander.

"You see the North Star? - " Xander wondered as he pointed out the star. Emma nodded as she wondered where this conversation was going. " - Well, if you move two stars to the left, that's my new favorite star." Xander continued as he grinned at Emma. "It's name is Emma." Xander finished as Emma looked at Xander in confusion and surprise. Instantly; Emma couldn't help but smile before sitting up.

"What?" Emma asked hoping she had heard Xander right.

"Here - " Xander began as he dug into a backpack that was lying on the edge of the blanket. Emma blinked, she was surprised she hadn't noticed it earlier. " - This; is for you." Xander finished as he handed her a thick piece of paper with bolded words on it. Emma took it in her hands and looked it over. While looking it over, she couldn't help but smile when she saw it was an official certificate stating she had very own star.

"You named a star after me?" Emma wondered while trying to ignore the butterfly feeling in her stomach.

"Of course," Xander explained with a grin. "I wanted my star to have a star." Xander began as Emma blushed for the millionth time that night.

"Wow; I - " Emma began as she turned to face Xander before moving her gaze by to the certificate. " - Don't know what to say; except thank you." Emma finished shyly as Xander's smile grew wider.

Before the two knew it, they were leaning in closer to one another. As they moved closer, they tilted their heads and were soon inches apart from each other's lips. Then, they moved another inch closer and their lips were suddenly touching. Kissing; the two continued to kiss for another minuet. As they kissed, Emma and Xander couldn't help but feel like they were the only two left on the Earth. It was a gentle kiss; and the sounds of nature could still be heard among them and the moon seem to just be at the right angle to send a spotlight on them. To Xander and Emma; this felt like something out of a movie to them, and they were happy.

When the kiss broke, the two continued to sit there and stare at one another with wide smiles on their faces. Looking at one another; the two continued to savor this moment before a loud owl from the distance called and snapped them out of the thought. Snapping back into reality; the two checked the time and began to grown concern when they saw it was nearing one am. Getting up; the two began to gather the picnic items up. After cleaning, everything up; Emma and Xander were walking back to the camp grounds hand in hand. This time; neither one of them pulled away as they walked hand in hand...

Upon arriving back to the campsite, Xander and Emma were actually surprised to see that the campsite was quiet. Usually; a lot of the older campers stayed up till two or three, gathered around the campfire. Yet, tonight seemed like a different story. So; the two shrugged off the thought and Xander offered to walk Emma to her cabin to make sure she made it their safely. Once at the cabin door; the two started to talk again.

"Thank you Xander." Emma began as the two let go of each other's hands and turned to face one another with smile's on their faces. "I had a wonderful time tonight." Emma finished with happiness.

"Me too." Xander began as he took a hold of Emma's hands into his. " - And I was hoping; that maybe we could do this again sometime?" Xander wondered with hope and a nervous tone.

Emma nodded her head and smiled, "I would love to do this again some time." Emma finished as she watched Xander grin with happiness, excitement and relief all at the same time.

"Awesome! Then; we'll have to get together and set something up." Xander offered as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"You can count on it." Emma finished as she smiled. "I uh; guess this is uh; goodnight then." Emma added as she smiled nervously too.

"Yeah, I guess this is goodnight." Xander agreed as the two smiled at one another. "See you tomorrow?" Xander wondered as Emma nodded.

"See you tomorrow." Emma finished.

Just like that, the two gave a quick goodnight kiss and Emma watched as Xander walked across the cabin grounds to make it to his cabin. Once, Xander was at his cabin he turned back to look at Emma and wave. The two smiled and waved once more, before turning at the same time and heading into their cabin for the night. Walking into the cabin; Emma, closed the door, stopped walking to smile and she couldn't help but lean on it.  
Leaning on the door, she continued to grin before finally standing and making her way to her bed. Changing into pajamas and climbing into bed, Emma couldn't help but think that this had been one of the best nights ever and that she felt like the luckiest girl in the world to have a guy like Xander. Little did she know; that across the cabin grounds; Xander was thinking the same; only that he was the luckiest guy in the world to have a girl like Emma. While they laid in thought; the two finally began to fall asleep. Both with the same hope; that this relationship would last and that they were meant for one another. Well, like I said, they only hoped...

* * *

 **A/N - Yeah! There was chapter eleven! What did you think? Good? Bad? Was the date scene okay? What about the romance between Xander and Emma? Wonder what will happen next at Camp Disney? Stay tuned. Chapter twelve will be up soon! Anyway; thanks so much for reading it means the world to me! Please, please, please if you are reading, please leave a review! I do love to hear your thoughts! Want another date between Emma and Xander later on in the story? Let me know your thoughts on that. Well, like I said before; chapter eleven will be up soon! :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	12. Luke's Visit Part 1

Camp Disney - A Crossover Fanfiction...

 **A/N - Well, here is chapter twelve! Yes, that's right, after four months I'm back!**

 **Before we begin; I would like to apologize for the mysterious vanishing for four months. But, things got a little busy with school ending and work and I was having writer's block for the longest time, so yeah...** **But, the good news is, my writer's block is now hopefully gone and I am continuing Camp Disney yeah!**

 **So, I would like to thank all of you for reading, following, adding to you're favorite stories, reviewing and being extremely patient with me on this story.  
I promise guys; I am NOT giving up on this story I WILL COMPLETE it! **

**Well, without saying much more, because I know you all want to read the new update, I will stop talking and say that I still sadly own nothing from the many wonderful worlds of Disney Channel...**

* * *

Chapter 12

Luke's Visit Part 1

The next morning after the big date; Emma, Zuri, Lou, Teddy, Shelby and Cyd were all gathered around their cabin listening to Emma.  
Indeed, Emma Ross was telling all of them how her and Xander's date went last night and while she did, the other girls were fawning over it.

"Aw! You guys are so cute together! You're going to be together forever!" Lou stated as she, Shelby and Teddy squealed in excitement while Zuri and Cyd put their hands over their ears in return.

"Yeesh, could you guys be any louder?" Cyd questioned with slight annoyance.

"Oh, come on!" Teddy stated as she turned on Cyd. "How can you not be excited over this!?" Teddy wondered as she waved her arms up in frustration.

"Because romance is lame." Cyd replied as she scoffed slightly.

"Pft, because that's coming from the girl who has a crush on Naldo." Shelby stated simply without realizing what she said.

"Shelby!" Cyd groaned in annoyance as she held out her arms in defense.

A moment of silence came over the cabin as they looked at the two friends in confusion before they shrugged it off. Once they shrugged it off, Emma continued telling them about the date and what she really thought of Xander.  
Sadly, just as she was getting to the good part of the story, a voice boomed over the PA systems that hanged all over their camp grounds.

"– Could Emma, Zuri and Ravi Ross please report to Mr. Brown's office? Thank you."

Once the announcement was done, Lou turned to Emma and Zuri. "What did you guys do now?" Lou wondered as she eyed them with a concerned and interested look.

Zuri shrugged, "Don't know. Guess we'll find out when we get there." Zuri finished while Emma nodded in agreement.

Then, just like that, the two took off towards Mr. Brown's office while meeting up with Ravi. Once the three siblings arrived to the main office, Mitchie lead them into Mr. Brown's office where he was sitting at his desk filling out some paper forms. Mr. Brown's office was a medium sized room. It was filled with awards and articles related to music news. Behind his desk, hanging above his head, were pictures of famous musicians, who had been previous campers from Camp Rock, that made it big. And, underneath those pictures, were other pictures of previous and current Camp Counselors. And, to the left of the back wall, was a door that lead to the outside. So really, it was a nice decent room.

"Ah – "Mr. Brown stated when he looked up from his papers and noticed the three siblings. "– Thank you Mitchie." Mr. Brown commented as he smiled at her, she waved goodbye and left the room closing the door behind her.  
"Please, have a seat." Mr. Brown explained as he gestured to the seats once Mitchie had left the room. The three siblings eyed one another before sitting down.

"Is there a problem Mr. Brown?" Emma wondered as she frowned at the thought.

"Yeah, were not in trouble, are we?" Ravi questioned with slight fear that they were.

"Trouble?" Mr. Brown questioned them in confusion as he raised his eyebrow. _Why would they think they were in trouble?_ "No; you're not in trouble." Mr. Brown confirmed as the three siblings sighed in refile.  
"One, I wanted to congratulate Emma on her relationship with Xander. Mitchie told me all about it." Mr. Brown explained with a smile as he gestured to Emma.

Emma looked at him in surprised as she smiled, "Aw; well thank you." Emma finished with a grin.

"You're quite welcome." Mr. Brown finished as she grinned too. "And two, I've manly called you down because there's a surprise I have for you." Mr. Brown stated as he watched their reactions with interest.  
He then, stood up from his desk and walked over to the back door that was in the left corner of them room. He stood there, like he was waiting for the right moment to open it.

"A surprise?" Zuri questioned as she sat up straight, that caught her attention. "What kind of surprise?" Zuri wondered as she eyed Mr. Brown while putting her hand up to her chin in thought while they watched Mr. Brown get up and go to the door.

"This kind of surprise." Mr. Brown finished with a smirk as he opened the door.

All three siblings watched as Mr. Brown opened up the door. Once the door opened up, the three siblings were indeed surprised when they saw who entered the room…

"WHAT'S UP ROSSES!?"

"LUKE!" Emma, Zuri and Ravi yelled in excitement as they ran up to their brother.

Luke Ross was one of the four Ross kids that was originally supposed to go with them to Camp Disney. However; because Luke hadn't done so well in school, he had to go summer school instead.  
And so, the three Ross kids came on their own. But, seeing their brother today; just brought so much excitement in them, because even though neither one of them would admit it, they missed him.

Mr. Brown walked back over to his desk with a smile now on his face. Sitting down he watched as the four siblings caught up with one another.  
Once things were finally calmed down, Ravi and the other Rosses turned to face Mr. Brown. "Thank you so much for this surprise Mr. Brown." Ravi finished with a wide smile as Emma and Zuri nodded agreement.

"You are quiet welcome kids." Mr. Brown finished as he got back to work on filling out some forms.

Emma, Zuri and Ravi turned back to Luke.

"So, Luke, how long are you staying?" Emma wondered as another questioned popped into her mind. "And, just out of interest, I thought you were in summer school? What happened to that?"

"Well, for your information, I graduated summer school." Luke explained.

"Aw; congrats bro!" Ravi stated with amazement as he patted Luke's shoulder.

"Thanks." Luke stated with a smile. "And, to answer you're first question Emma. I'm staying for a week." Luke replied as Emma, Zuri and Ravi all nodded in understandment. Luke continued, "But uh, since you know what's up with me, what's up with you guys? How's everything here? And how have you guys been?" Luke wondered as he eyed all three of siblings, while he noted a few changed in them since he last saw of them. Of course, there weren't a lot of changes, but there were some.

"We've been pretty good actually." Zuri admitted.

"Please, I'm surprised we've been doing good with all the stuff that's happened since we've got here." Ravi stated as Zuri and Emma eyed him with confusion.

"Really? How so?" Luke wondered though as he raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"Hm, let's see…" Ravi stated as he thought of the things that's happened since they've got there. He even started counting the items off on his fingers. "Drama for one, lots of it. The whole Candy Face and unmasking Cece for two. Emma getting a boyfriend for three and finally; you coming to visit." Ravi finished as Emma, Zuri and Luke all looked at him with surprise.

Luke then turned to Emma and broke the five second awkward silence. "You have a boyfriend?" Luke questioned as he laughed slightly at the thought. Emma frowned, narrowed her eyes at him and crossed her arms. "What kind of guy would even be interested in you? He must be like, gross or really dumb…" Luke finished as he continued to laugh at the image of the guy Emma was with.

Emma uncrossed her arms, and smacked Luke in the back of his head slightly. "For your information Xander isn't dumb or gross. Xander is actually a sweet guy, with amazing guitar skills and has an intelligent mind." Emma finished as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Pft, keep telling yourself that." Luke finished as he laughed once more before finally calming down and eyeing all three of his siblings.  
"Now; who's ready to show me around camp and have some fun!?" Luke questioned as he picked up his two duffle bags and smiled at his siblings…

* * *

 **A/N - Well, there was chapter twelve! What did you think? Good? Bad? Should I continue?**

 **What do you think will happen with Luke visiting his siblings at Camp Disney?**

 **Anyway; thanks so much for reading and seriously thanks so much for being super patient with this story. It really does mean the world to me.** **Please remember to review! I love to hear you're thought. So please, if you're reading, leave a review!**

 **Chapter thirteen should be up soon, I promise to never make you guys wait four months again!**

 **Until next chapter, with all my love :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	13. Luke's Visit Part 2

Camp Disney - A Crossover Fanfiction...

 **A/N - Well, here is chapter thirteen yeah! Wow; has it really been two months already? So; I want to apologize for the long wait again; I promise you guys; I haven't forgotten about this story and I'm not giving up on it either :)  
I would like to thank you all for you're patients, support and loyalty to this story; it really means the world to me! Because of you guys; I am still updating this story and still working on it so thank you all so much!  
**

 **Anyway; I would like to seriously APOLOGIZE for the two months wait! I know you guy's are probably upset about that, and I'm sorry.  
I also would like to apologize for this chapter; because I will admit this is not my best chapter for this story. It ended up being more of a filler chapter to keep things going; and I apologize for it.  
Well, I will be honest; I tried and tried to re-write and turn it into something worth reading. So; again I apologize. **

**Finally; I would like to explain a few things. Recently; I have notice I've been having writer's block for this story. But, I'm doing my best to keep this story going; writer's block is one of the reason's I haven't been updating as much.  
Another reason is; between work, and getting ready for college and family as well as my other stories; I guess Camp Disney hasn't been my top priority. But, like I said, no worries, I am NOT stopping this story; I will keep updating!  
Note: Updates will come; but not as often as they use too. Probably within a two month raids or to a few weeks raids. I don't know; whenever I have time to update and actually work on this I guess. **

**Well, I won't say much anymore since I know you all want to read. So; as normal I own nothing from Bunk'd or anything in the world of Disney Channel. Please; enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

Chapter 13

Luke's Visit Part 2

It turns out that with Luke being at Camp Disney; things actually were going a lot better than Emma, Ravi or Zuri thought it would. By the second day Luke was here; everyone pretty much got to know him and surprisingly enough; got along with him. Luke joined Emma, Zuri and Ravi for their daily activates and even enjoyed them. So; by the middle of their second day with Luke, the four Ross kids were getting into line for lunch in the Mess Hall. Together; the four siblings continued to catch up along with Emma, Ravi and Zuri explaining who was who and how things worked around Camp to Luke. By the time they were pretty much done explaining things; they all had gotten their food by then and began to head to their normal group lunch table. However; when Luke turned around to follow his siblings; he instantly ran into someone coming the other way. Everyone in the Mess Hall stopped what they were doing when they witnessed the run in, the lunch tray in Luke's hands crashed against the person; covering them in food.

"UGH!" Bree Davenport yelled in anger and annoyance as she stared down at Luke. "YOU IDIOT! THIS IS MY BRAND-NEW TOP!" Bree yelled as she grabbed Luke by the shirt and pulled them closer so they were face to face. "YOU'RE GONNA PAY ROSS!" Bree yelled as she shook his slightly before letting him go. "UGH! I KNEW LETTING ANOTHER ROSS INTO THIS CAMP WAS A BAD IDEA!" Bree finished yelling.

Luke was about to reply when she glared down at him once more. With her hands on her hips and her lip curled, she opened her mouth to no doubt yell once more only to be interrupted.  
"Yo; Bree, calm down; it was an accident." Xander's voice stated from beside Luke suddenly. "Alright? No need to continue chewing out the poor kid. Just let him be." Xander demanded as he eyed her.

Bree sighed before removing her hands from her hips. "Fine! But the brat still owes me for my now messed up new top. Hope you have eight hundred dollars; because that's what it cost." Bree finished before sending one nasty look at Luke, turning with a hump, and walking away in the other direction with all eyes following her before turning back to Xander and Luke.

"Alright, nothing to see here! Everyone go back to your own lives!" Xander called as soon as Bree vanished from sight. He turned to Luke. "You okay man?" Xander questioned with concern.

"Um, yeah." Luke replied as he shook his head. "People like her don't bother me anyway." Luke finished explaining as he sighed and slumped his shoulders. "I'll just pay her back for her top and move on with life. It's not like I'm gonna see her after this Camp ever again anyway." Luke finished as Xander looked at him in surprise. Luke was about to walk back to the table where his siblings were sitting; but stopped in mid turned and smiled at Xander. "But uh, thanks for defending me back there. Who knows; that could've gone really bad." Luke finished as he smiled.

Xander nodded and smiled as well. Together; the two joined their lunch table and moved on with their day. Luke sat next to Ravi who shared his lunch with him because of the whole accident and Xander sat next to Emma while Zuri sat next to Cyd, Shelby, Lou and Farkle. Teddy, Jorge, Logan and Lucas all sat on the end in mid conversation. By the time lunch was over; everyone sort of forgot about the whole Bree and Luke accident and continued with their daily camp activities. The first activities Luke joined Emma, Zuri and Ravi in after lunch that day was hiking.

Together; the four Ross siblings and the rest of the campers joining their activities they set off into the woods that surrounded the camp for the afternoon. As they walked; the two leaders of the groups (Lilly Truscott and Maddie Fitzpatrick) told the group of a new camp legend named Kikiwaka. When they finished telling the story; the group of campers made it to their hiking spot and stopped to rest for a moment.

"Are you sure this Kikiwaka legend isn't just a legend like Candy Face?" Zuri questioned once she sat down on a rock that was in the open area between all the trees. Everyone turned and faced her. "I mean, no offense or anything; but your camp's last legend turned out to be fake." Zuri finished as she sighed while Emma and Ravi all nodded in agreement.

"Oh – "Lilly stated as she walked over to where Zuri was sitting. She stopped and placed her hands on her hips. "– Trust me. Kikiwaka is _real_. And, he lurks these very woods waiting to grab campers who wondered a little too far from both camp and their group of campmates." Lilly finished with a grin as everyone went silent in thought.

"Really?" Luke questioned popping up behind Zuri, Emma and Ravi only to face Lilly. "That's be best story you can come up with?" Luke questioned as he raised an eyebrow.

"Well then you guys tell me. Have you ever heard of our past camper known as Olive Doyle?" Lilly questioned with a serious look and tone.

"Who?" Zuri, Ravi, Emma and Luke questioned all at the same time with confusion.

Lilly leaned closer to them and eyed them with crazy eyes. "My point exactly." Lilly finished making Emma, Zuri, Ravi and Luke all jump and eye one another.

Over-hearing the conversation between Lilly, Emma, Ravi, Zuri and Luke; Maddie decided to walk over to them and clear things up.  
As she arrived to the group of five; she noticed all of them looking up at her with worry as they eyed her and Lilly back and forth.

"Don't listen to her guys." Maddie stated with a small laugh. "She just likes to exaggerate on things. Trust me; there's no such things as ghost, big foot, UFO'S or Kikiwaka."  
Maddie reassured as Emma, Ravi, Zuri and Luke all released a breath/sigh of relief.

Lilly suddenly laughed making all of them turn to her. "Oh please; this is rich. Specially coming from the girl who stayed in a haunted suite in the old hotel she lived in before coming here." Lilly challenged simply.

Maddie looked at her in surprise. "How did you know about that!?" Maddie questioned as she crossed her arms and eyed Lilly.

"Easy; your twin friends Zack and Cody told us about it one night at the camp fire." Lilly replied with a grin. "They even said they saw the _real_ ghost of Iren." Lilly finished with another laugh.

"Well, the jokes on you because it was all just a prank to get back at Zack." Maddie stated with a victory smile as Lilly looked at her in surprise. "Yeah, that's right! Ghost aren't real and neither is Kikiwaka."

A moment of silence came over the girls. Emma, Zuri, Ravi and Luke watched the small bickering back and forth with confusion and concern.  
After a while of silence; Lilly broke it. Shrugging she stated, "Fine; but don't come crying to me when Kikiwaka attacks. If I were you; I'd sleep with one eye opened tonight."

And, just like that, Lilly turned and walked across the small opened area and began to help some other kids with their survival excises.  
Sitting there; the four siblings looked at one another while Maddie rolled her eyes and turned back to the kids with a smile on her face.

"Don't worry about it; Kikiwaka isn't real. It's just a legend like Candy Face." Maddie finished/repeated once more as she patted Zuri on the shoulder and turned away to get to work on the excises also.

Once Maddie was out of sight; Luke turned to Emma, Ravi and Zuri with a grin on his face. "Well; I don't know about you guys; but I'm not staying to learn about some lame survival tips. I want to go hunt down Kikiwaka and see if he really is real." Luke finished with slight excitement as stood up and eyed the woods with interest.

"Nuh uh!" Emma stated as she, Ravi and Zuri stood up. "You are not wondering off and getting us into trouble! You're going to stay right here with the group and do the activities with us." Emma finished simply.

Luke frowned and eyed her. "Oh, come on! Why do you have to be a fun killer?" Luke questioned as he crossed his arms and eyed Emma with annoyance.

"I'm not a fun killer; I'm a soon-to-be councilor in training and have to show responsibility and prove that I can be a counselor for next year." Emma finished as she stomped her foot and eyed Luke.

"Really? Since when are you a counselor in training?" Zuri questioned as everyone turned and looked at her.

"Since the weakened before Luke came. Mr. Brown talked to Ravi and I about it and we agreed. So; were in training." Emma finished with a grin as she placed her hands on her hips.

Zuri and Luke turned to Ravi. "You're a counselor in training too!?" Zuri demanded as she crossed her arms and frowned.

Ravi nodded, "It is true. And, I must agree with Emma. You need to stay here with us. Wondering off will cause nothing but trouble." Ravi finished as he and Emma smiled one another.

Sighing in defeat Luke frowned, "Fine. I won't wonder off. I'll stay and do the activities with you guys." Luke finished as he slumped his shoulders.

"Yeah!" Emma cheered as she clapped her hands while Ravi smiled. "Now come on! Let's go join the activities!" Emma finished as she turned and left the scene with Ravi right on her heels.

Once Emma and Ravi were with the other campers and out of ear shot, Zuri turned to Luke. "You're not staying to do the activities, are you? You're going to hunt for Kikiwaka right?" Zuri questioned.

Luke looked at her in surprise. "How did you know!?" Luke demanded as he frowned.

"I know you; that's how." Zuri finished as Luke sighed. "Look, I won't rat you out…" Zuri stated as Luke's smile lit up. "…. But, only if I get to join you on your hunt. I want to find this so called Kikiwaka too. Deal?"  
Zuri questioned as she held out her hand and eyed her brother with interest.

Thinking about it; Luke sighed and finally took Zuri's hand and shook it. "Deal." Luke finished as he and Zuri grinned at one another.

So; while the group activities continued Luke and Zuri waited for the right moment to sneak off. When they did, no one noticed them and the groups continued to finish up their survival activities. Once the activities were done; everyone packed up their things and began to head back to the camp grounds for dinner that night. However; before they all walked off, Emma was the first to notice Luke and Zuri missing. As soon as she noticed the two missing; she groaned in slightly annoyance and pulled Ravi away from the group before he followed them back to camp….

"What!?" Ravi questioned with slight annoyance and confusion. _Honestly; he was looking forward to dinner that night since they were all eating around the camp fire instead of in the mess hall._

"Luke and Zuri are missing." Emma explained simply with a frown as she placed her hands on her hips and began to look around the area.

Ravi groaned, "Seriously? They are!?" Ravi questioned in hopes of Emma telling it as a joke. One look at her serious face told him otherwise. "Ugh, leave it to Luke to not listen to us and wonder off." Ravi finished in annoyance as he turned around and began to head into the woods. _Opposite_ of where the camp grounds were.

"Hey! Where are you going!?" Emma questioned as she noticed her younger brother walking off.

Ravi stopped, but only to call back. "To find Luke and Zuri!" Ravi finished with determination in his voice.

Just like that, he turned and began his journey search for his other sister and his brother. Emma sighed in annoyance as she watched Ravi vanish into the unknown woods. After looking back and forth between the camp grounds and the woods Ravi disappeared into; Emma finally shrugged and made up her mind. Dashing forward into the woods; she caught up with Ravi, and the two began their search…

* * *

 **A/N - Well, there was chapter thirteen! What did you think!? Good? Bad? Should I continue?**

 **Again, I would like to APOLOGIZE for the two month wait, I will try to update this story again sooner; that is my plan, but I make no promises.** **I would also like to APOLOGIZE for the crappy-ness of this chapter and the fact that this is a filler. I still hope it was enjoyable, and I promise this is not going to turn out like Candy Face.**

 **Well, thanks again for reading and for being so patient with me! You guys are all amazing I hope you know that! :)**

 **So; thanks for reading and please remember to review! I still love to hear you're thoughts :)**

 **Until chapter fourteen, with all my love to you guys and girls :) - DisneyChannelLover**


	14. Luke's Visit Part 3

Camp Disney - A Crossover Fanfiction...

 **A/N – Well, here is chapter fourteen! Yeah! Anyway; thanks so much for all the reviews it means the world to me it really does! So again, thank you!**

 **Now; I apologize for the almost month wait (I know; I need to stop apologizing!) but at least it was only a month and not two this time! Lol.  
So; good news! I'm all moved into college now yeah! And, once again, my schedule depends on when I will update, but I am still updating so no worries there! **

**Secondly; with Luke's Visit I have decided that there will be five parts. So, chapter fifteen and sixteen will be his last appearances in the fanfiction.  
Then, we will only have about four or five chapters left of the story. I haven't decided on how long this will be, about twenty-thirty chapters probably. **

**Finally; I want to thank you all once more for the best support and loyal readers ever! Because of you guys I am still updating this crossover and made it this far with my writing!  
So seriously; thank you all so much! **

**This Bunk'd (Crossover) story is dedicated to all of the Disney Channel/Disney fans out there :)**

 **Now I will stop talking so you all can read lol.  
Disclaimer: I sadly own nothing from Disney! **

* * *

Chapter 14

Luke's Visit Part 3

Camp for that afternoon oddly went by fast for Emma and Ravi. While they hung out by the camp fire as the evening sun began to sink into the horizon; the two siblings couldn't help but feel as if something was off the entire time since they've been back from the hiking trip. What is was? They weren't sure. And, from the way things were going right now; they weren't really concerned about it at all.

As Emma and Ravi hung out by the camp fire as part of their daily activities; Luke and Zuri continued their search for the legendary Kikiwaka. However; as they searched, they soon came to a fork in the rode and neither one knew which way to go.  
Looking back and forth, the two knew it was getting dark; but at the same time, they wanted to keep their search for Kikiwaka on. So; neither one said anything and tried to figure out which way to go with the fork in the road.

"Which way?" Zuri questioned with confusion as she and Luke eyed each path.

One path went to the right, while one path went to the left. And, as easy as it seemed to get back to the camp grounds; neither one of them remembered which way they came from earlier.

Luke shrugged breaking the silence, "Not sure." Luke replied as he sighed.

"Well, maybe we can flip a coin." Zuri suggested as she and Luke turned to face one another at the solution.

"– And, luckily; I have a coin in my pocket." Luke finished as he pulled a quarter out from his back-pant pocket.

Zuri looked at him in confusion. "Why do you have a coin in your pocket?" Zuri questioned as she knitted her eyebrows in thought.  
She then noticed the look Luke gave her. "I mean; no offense; but, we don't use money at camp and our parents are rich." Zuri finished with simple explanation.

"I don't know." Luke finally replied as he eyed the coin in thought. "I guess because this is a fanfiction and the author of this story made me have one." Luke finished as he shrugged.

"Yeah well – "Zuri began before trailing off as another thought came into her mind. She eyed Luke with slight annoyance. "– Did you just break the fourth wall?" Zuri questioned as she crossed her arms.

"What's the fourth wall?" Luke wondered with even more confusion as he avoided eye contact with Zuri.

"Ugh, never mind." Zuri stated as she flung her arms in frustration before placing them on her hips. "Can we just flip the stupid coin so we can figure out which way to go!?" Zuri questioned with impatient.

"Alright, alright…" Luke stated as he held up his hands in defense. He then got ready to flip the coin. "Head we go right, tails we go left." Luke finished as Zuri nodded in agreement.

Another round of silence came over the two siblings as Luke flipped the coin. Once the coin was flipped; the two eyed it and watched as it missed Luke's waiting hand to catch it, and fall onto the ground.  
Both siblings leaned forward to look at the coin. The coin, had landed on tails…

"Well, here we go!" Zuri stated as she grabbed Luke's hand and pulled him towards the path and into the unknown…

…

Meanwhile; back at camp; Emma and Ravi were still just enjoying their free time with their friends. Marshmallows; smores and camp songs filled the night air as more people joined them as the sun set for the evening. As everything went on; the two siblings and their friends chatted and laughed while relaxing. To say the most; it was really peaceful and a very beautiful night.

Um, at least until Lou brought something up, "Hey Emma, Ravi; Where are Zuri and Luke? I thought they were joining us tonight?" Lou questioned as she pulled a marshmallow of her stick and eat it.

"They were supposed to." Emma stated as she shrugged. Just then, another thought came into her mind. "But, uh, now that I think about it, I haven't seen either one of them since the…" Emma trailed off as she stopped in thought only to know exactly where Luke and Zuri were. She stood up instantly; "…I think Luke and Zuri are in trouble!" Emma finished with slight panic.

Everyone looked at her in surprise and confusion. "WHAT!?" Ravi, Zuri, Lou, Xander, Lucas, Farkle, Shelby, Cyd and Teddy all questioned in slight panic and worry too as they stood up.

Emma nodded her head and turned to Ravi. "Remember earlier when we were on that hiking trip? Maddie and Lilly were telling all of us about a new legend called Kikiwaka." Emma explained as Ravi made an "O" face in understandment.  
Emma turned to face Xander, Lou and the rest of their friends. "I think Luke and Zuri went to look for Kikiwaka in the woods that surrounded our hiking trail." Emma finished with a frown.

"Why!?" Lou questioned as she flung both of her arms to the side in a confused why. "Why would they do something like that!?" Lou questioned with slight annoyance as she places her hands on her hips.

Ravi groaned, "Because their Luke and Zuri. Once a mission is set on their mind, they do whatever it takes to complete it." Ravi finished as he and Emma eyed one another as if too agree.

"Alright, no one panic!" Lou stated as she frowned and held her arms out in defense. "No one panic! Sure, we have two campers missing but it will all work out, I know it will." Lou finished as she eyed everyone.

"Not panic!?" Ravi questioned as he stood up instantly. "This is Luke and Zuri were talking about! If anything, we should be panicking!"  
Ravi finished as he flung his hands up to his hair and began to run in circles while shouting something in Hindi.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and eyed Ravi, Emma, Lou, Xander, Lucas, Farkle, Shelby, Cyd and Teddy funny.

Xander stepped forward. "Nothing to see here folks! Just continue on with your lives!" Xander finished as everyone eyed each other and then went back to what they were originally doing.

"Okay – "Teddy began as Ravi kept running around and panicking. "– The way I see it, we have two problems! One, Luke and Zuri are missing and we need to find them and two, does anyone know what Ravi is saying? Because, I have no idea."  
Teddy finished as she pointed to Ravi who was slowly started to calm down.

"Oh, that's easy; Ravi was yelling "AH! WERE IN DEEP TROUBLE IF WE DON'T FIND LUKE OR ZURI!" and "I'M GOING TO KILL THOSE TWO WHEN WE FIND THEM!" Emma finished while mocking Ravi slightly.  
Emma only stopped in mid movement when she noticed everyone looking at her oddly. Emma shrugged, "What!? When you live with Ravi and get into a lot of panicky situations; you pick up a few things."  
Emma finished as she held her hands up in defense while the others nodded in understandment.

"Well, that answer's Teddy's first question; but what do we do about the second question/problem!?" Lucas wondered as he crossed his arms and frowned with worry.

"For one we need to tell Mr. Brown and – "Xander began as Emma shook her head and interrupted him.

"– No! no, no, no, no!" Emma stated as she shook her head and waved her hands back and forth as well.  
"We _cannot_ tell Brown! If we do, Ravi and I could lose our chance of becoming Camp Counselors next year and I'm pretty sure neither one of us want that to happen!" Emma finished as she gestured to her and Ravi who nodded in agreement.

"Well then, what do we do!?" Xander questioned as he started to feel slight panicked once more.

"First, we need to calm down!" Lou stated as she sighed and smiled slightly at Ravi and Emma. Truth was, she really didn't want them to lose the chance of becoming Camp Counselors too. She really believed they had great potential for it. "Secondly; we need to look for Zuri and Luke ourselves because truth be told, I don't want Emma and Ravi to lose their chances either and I think if we worked together we could find the two and bring them back before anyone else notices that their missing."  
Lou explained as she placed her hands on her hips in thought.

"Say we might agree to help – "Shelby began as she and Cyd looked at one another in thought. "– How would we go about finding the two?" Shelby questioned as she raised an eyebrow at the group.

"We can split into two groups." Emma began instantly as everyone looked at her in surprise for the second time that night. "One group goes and searches the woods for the two while the other stays here and search the grounds in case they come back.  
Then, when we do find them, we kill them." Emma finished as everyone gaped at her. "Nah; I'm just kidding; were not going to kill them…" Emma trailed once she noticed everyone's look. Everyone else sighed in relief and relaxed a little.  
Then, Emma spoke up again. "…No promises…" Emma finished with a mutter to herself while others eyed her oddly.

Xander shook his head, "Weather there is killing or not of the two Rosses we still need to work together. So; the Woodchucks and the Grizzlies will be our two groups – "Xander began as Lou interrupted him.

"– Right! And the Woodchucks will go looking for the missing two while the Grizzles stay here in case they come back and keep people from finding out." Lou finished as she and Xander eyed one another.

"But – "Xander began to protest as Emma and Lou sent him and look, he stopped and frowned. "Fine, but you girls need to be careful. Here – "Xander stated as he reached down and randomly pulled out five walkie talkies.  
"– Take these. If you find Zuri or Luke you can call us and let us know. Or if one of you gets lost; then you can call for help." Xander finished as smiled softly at everyone.

"Alrighty; then if we don't need anything else; we'll be back with Zuri and Luke soon…" Emma finished with a smile as she grabbed her flashlight and turned towards the woods to begin her search.

Without a choice, the rest of the Woodchuck cabin grabbed their flashlights as well and followed Emma's footsteps.  
Xander and the rest of the Grizzly Cabin watched as Woodchuck Cabin walked off.  
All of them just hoped that Zuri and Luke were alright…

…

Back in the woods; Luke and Zuri had watched the sun set behind the trees as they continued their search. After endless paths, twist and turns, the two had started to admit to themselves that they were both getting tired and that the search was getting nowhere.  
Finally; when the two came up to the nearest clearing; they stopped to catch their breath and agreed to look for a way back to camp for the night.

But, as they sat their two catch their breath, both of them realized that neither one of them remembered how to get back to the camp grounds…

"Do you remember how to get back?" Zuri questioned the minuet she thought of the problem.

Luke shook his head. "No; I thought you knew. You know; since you've been here the longest." Luke replied as he placed his hands on his knees while he sat on a falling over tree trunk.

Zuri frowned and tapped her foot. "I only know the camp grounds; were not allowed to wonder off into the woods!" Zuri defended with sarcasm as she crossed her arms and eyed Luke with annoyance.

"This is just great!" Luke stated as he stood up and flung his arms in the air. "What are we supposed to do now!? Wait until morning to find our way back!? Or just stay here and be eating by a bear!?" Luke demanded as he began to feel panic rise in him.  
Then, the thought him. "Oh no! What if we get eaten!? What if – "Luke began as he cowered next to Zuri slight before Zuri interrupted him.

"– Oh, shut up! Nothing is going to happen to us!" Zuri replied as she pushed Luke to the side slightly.

"Really?" Luke questioned with a challenging tone as he raised his eyebrow at her. "And how do you know that!?" Luke finished as he crossed his arms.

"Because, if we do what Jessie always told us to do back home, then we should be fine." Zuri explained as she smiled at the thought of their old Nanny.

"You mean, don't talk to strangers, keep your pants pulled up, don't use each other for Science projects – "Luke began to count off with his fingers as Zuri stopped him.

"– No! I meant, stay calm and think things through." Zuri explained as she rolled her eyes and sighed. "Yeesh, and somehow you passed summer school." Zuri finished as she placed her hands on her hips.

Luke allowed his mouth to drop open and feel hurt a little. He closed it and eyed Zuri with a death glare, "Just so you know; I was the teacher's favorite." Luke finished with a defensive tone.

"Pft, whatever helps you sleep at night." Zuri finished as she shook her head. Before Luke had a chance to reply; she went on, "Now; if I remember correctly; we need to find the North Star. Going North will help us find our way back to camp."  
Zuri began to explain as she turned to Luke. "It's how sailors and other navigators found their way in the olden days. Zuri finished as she smiled at the thought of camp.

"Fine – "Luke stated as he shook his head. "– And based on my calculations and mind, North is this way!" Luke finished as he pointed to the right from the way he was standing.

Zuri shook head as she watched Luke go the way he suggested. "Let's see – "Zuri began allowed as she held up both her hands. "– Follow the brainless nimrod who just graduated summer school? – "Zuri stated as she held out her left hand while Luke turned and allowed his mouth to drop open once more while he crossed his arms. "– Or go in the direction of the North Star that's in front of me." Zuri finished as she held up her right hand and eyed it in thought. "Follow the North Star in front of me!" Zuri finished as she dropped her hands and began to head in the opposite direction Luke was going.

Frowning; Luke uncrossed his arms and began to head after Zuri. "Zuri – "Luke began only to suddenly feel his feet slip from underneath him and fall from the main ground floor into the unknown darkness beneath him.  
\- And, while he was falling, he was screaming in sudden surprise. The last thing he heard, was Zuri yelling his name…

* * *

 **A/N - Well there was chapter fourteen! What did you think? Good? bad? Should I continue?**

 **Oh no! Poor Luke! What's gonna happen next!? I guess we'll find out soon!**

 **Anyway; thanks so much for reading and please remember to leave a review! Chapter fifteen will be up soon!**

 **Until the next chapter; with all of my love to you guys and girls :) - DisneyChannelLover**


End file.
